Draco Malfoy et son Théâtre Ambulant de l'Étrange et du Spectaculaire
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: "Bienvenue au Théâtre Ambulant de l'Etrange et du Spectaculaire de Draco Malfoy ! Sortez vos sels et débouchez vos bouteilles de Pur-Feu : vous vous apprêtez à passer une soirée inoubliable..." HPDM TRADUCTION
1. L'agression

**Note : **L'intégralité de cette traduction est postée sur manyfics. J'ai longtemps hésité à la publier ici en raison des restrictions de contenu de ffnet, mais je vais le tenter quand même (parce que ce n'est pas si poussé que ça, comparé à d'autres choses). Mais soyez prévenu(e)s : il y a des scènes de sexe hétéro et gays. Si vous avez d'autres sites actifs de fanfics HP à me recommander, je prends :)

**Titre original :** _Draco Malfoy's Travelling Theatre of the Strange and the Spectacular_

**Auteur :** melusinahp

**Lien vers la VO :** cf mon profil

**Pairing(s) :** Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, et plusieurs autres

**Rating :** Tous publics pour le premier chapitre, **18+ dès le suivant**.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Merci à melusinahp pour son accord enthousiaste à l'idée de cette traduction.

**Avertissements :** incidents et catastrophes magiques, infidélité. EWE. Sexe.

**Longueur :** 27,500 mots en anglais ; divisé en 8 chapitres de longueur aléatoire par confort de traduction. Mais c'est un bloc à l'origine.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy et son théâtre ambulant de l'étrange et du spectaculaire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<br>**

* * *

><p>Quelque part entre Londres et le Northamptonshire, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Harry et Dennis se matérialisèrent au milieu du champ dans un claquement retentissant et un bruit d'éclaboussure ; la sensation de succion autour de leurs mollets leur indiqua qu'ils avaient atterri dans la boue et qu'ils en avaient jusqu'au genou.<p>

« Eh merde », s'exclama Harry.

Dennis éclata de rire.

L'enthousiasme intrépide de Dennis était une qualité très appréciable chez un binôme, d'autant que la mode pour un très grand nombre des nouvelles recrues était d'adopter un air d'ennui profond, à la limite du baudelairien. Durant la formation soudaine et tronquée qu'avait suivie Harry, ils n'avaient pas eu l'énergie de se soucier de la mode. Mais Dennis conservait toute sa joie de vivre, son intérêt et son enthousiasme, qu'il doive interroger un meurtrier présumé, Stupéfixer un criminel en fuite ou se farcir une montagne de parcheminasse dont la vue seule le ferait, lui, mourir d'ennui.

Fort heureusement, les périodes de temps durant lesquelles son éternelle bonne humeur donnait à Harry envie de l'étrangler tendaient à se réduire en nombre et en fréquence.

En ce moment, par exemple, alors que la pluie s'abattait sur eux, traversait leurs lourdes robes d'Aurors et dégoulinait pitoyablement sur leur peau, Dennis souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et sautillait sur place :

« Des tentes ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Et des roulottes ! Regarde ça, Harry. C'est super coloré. Tu crois qu'il y aura un tatoué ? Ou une femme à barbe ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vrais monstres en chair et en os avant. Tu n'as pas hâte ?

Les yeux de Dennis, déjà ronds et bleus en soi, étaient écarquillés d'émerveillement et d'excitation. Harry n'avait envie de le trucider qu'un tout petit peu. Sur une échelle allant d mesurant son envie de lui tordre le cou, il en était peut-être au deuxième cran. Ce qui était plutôt bien.

C'était plutôt bien parce qu'il était déjà grognon et ça n'allait pas être pratique s'il arrivait à son irritabilité maximale.

- On ne dit pas « monstre », Dennis. Je suis relativement sûr qu'ils trouveraient ça insultant.

- Oh. Oh ! Eh bien, tu fais bien de me le dire, Harry. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Ouah, t'imagines si j'étais allé là-bas et…

- Je crois qu'ils préfèrent qu'on les qualifie de sorcières et sorciers aux talents et apparences hors du commun. Tu pourrais te calmer deux minutes ?

- Oui, chef ! bien, chef ! fit Dennis en adressant à Harry un rapide salut militaire. Je me calme sur le champ, Harry. Désolé. J'ai juste hâte qu'on y aille. Eh, Harry, tu crois qu'il y aura des contorsionnistes ? »

Contractant la mâchoire de toutes ses forces, Harry lança subrepticement un Assurdiato sur Dennis et se concentra pour essayer de se calmer lui-même.

Il se secoua les cheveux et extirpa ses bottes de la boue avant de se diriger vers le cercle de tentes et de caravanes qui se trouvait à moins d'une centaine de mètres de là. Dennis lui emboîta le pas en pataugeant, son incessant bavardage merveilleusement assourdi, et Harry tenta de se préparer à la rencontre avec Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il le détestait encore – après tout, cela faisait huit ans que la guerre était terminée et le monde avait changé. C'était simplement que Malfoy était, eh bien _Malfoy_. Il avait une manière de vous regarder qui donnait envie de lui mettre une droite. Or, si lui mettre une droite passait très bien dans un pub après huit Whiskey Pur-Feu, cela risquait de faire désordre dans les circonstances actuelles. Et puis, Kingsley ne serait pas franchement ravi.

_Pas de coup de poing dans la gueule_, s'intima Harry lorsqu'ils se sortirent enfin de la boue et foulèrent de l'herbe plus sèche. _Pas d'insultes gratuites. Pas d'insultes du tout, si possible._ Dennis et lui étaient en mission professionnelle, ils enquêtaient pour une affaire criminelle. Il était même tout à fait possible que Malfoy n'y soit pour rien. Il fallait que Harry garde ça à l'esprit.

Ils étaient censés retrouver Malfoy dans l'une des caravanes. Harry la repéra sur la gauche du cercle : c'était une roulotte en bois, aux flancs rouges et au toit d'un bleu vif. Ses grosses roues étaient peintes en argent et une inscription en filigrane s'étirait sur toute sa longueur : « _Isabella la rikiki et Borislav le félin_ ».

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit la bouche de Dennis débiter des paroles à toutes vitesses tandis qu'il examinait la circonférence colorée de caravanes qui formait un orbite autour de l'imposante tente rouge qui se trouvait au centre la clairière. Ils atteignirent leur lieu de rendez-vous et gravirent les marches de bois jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il y avait des mois que Harry n'avait pas revu Malfoy. Ils étaient alors tous deux ivres et heureusement accompagnés de leurs amis respectifs, lesquels les avaient écartés l'un de l'autre avant qu'il n'y ait matière à figurer dans le journal.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cela faisait autant de bien de sentir le visage de Malfoy sous son poing. Et Malfoy avait lui aussi réussi à caser une ou deux beignes.

Mais là, c'était pour le boulot, se répéta Harry tandis que Malfoy se levait du fauteuil usé et trop rembourré dans lequel il était assis. Le frisson d'inconfort habituel lui parcourut les bras et la poitrine. Il inspira profondément.

Sans surprise, la roulotte était bien plus grande à l'intérieur que ce dont elle avait l'air vue de l'extérieur. Il y avait assez de place pour une petite cuisine et un coin salon avec un feu de cheminée. Un gros chat gris tigré était enroulé autour d'une sorte de poupée devant l'âtre. Sur le côté, un rideau occultait une zone dont Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre à coucher.

C'était une petite maison douillette et Malfoy, avec ses robes luxueuses, ses cheveux impeccablement peignés et le raffinement global de son allure, y détonnait.

« Potter. »

Les doigts de la main de droite de Malfoy se contractèrent le long de sa cuisse. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de bien le regarder lors de leurs rencontres précédentes. Il était toujours aussi grand, bien sûr, même s'il était moins anguleux qu'à Poudlard. Son teint était plus pâle, son regard clair mais sur ses gardes. Son maintien faisait emprunté : la posture était parfaite mais trahissait une tension musculaire contenue.

« Malfoy », le salua Harry en hochant la tête sans lui tendre la main.

Ils s'assirent : Malfoy dans son fauteuil, Harry dans le jumeau du fauteuil, et Dennis sur une chaise en bois grêle qu'il était allé se chercher dans le coin cuisine. Ce dernier sortit son carnet, sa plume, et croisa les jambes.

« Bon, commença Harry. Alors un de tes employés à été victime d'une agression ?

Malfoy hocha la tête, l'air sombre. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy ait un regard d'une telle intensité ? Il était hors de question qu'il détourne les yeux, alors Harry soutint son regard. Malfoy plissa les yeux ; ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Harry sentit poindre en lui un début de pulsion de violence, or ils n'avaient même pas encore véritablement commencé leur entretien. Les joues de Malfoy commencèrent à rougir. Le pouls de Harry se mit à s'accélérer. Il songea à sa baguette.

Harry sentit qu'on lui tira sur la manche, ce qui l'obligea à mettre un terme à la joute de regards : c'était Dennis, qui agitait la bouche sans produire aucun son, et fronçait les sourcils.

- Monsieur Crivey aurait-il un problème ? demanda Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

Merde… Harry fit un geste imperceptible du bout de sa baguette, murmurant « _Finite _» du bout des lèvres.

- C'est super bizarre ! s'exclama Dennis d'une voix qui sembla soudain emplir tout le volume de la caravane. J'étais en train de parler mais vous ne pouviez pas m'entendre. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé.

- Mystère, répondit Harry, remarquant le ricanement amusé de Malfoy.

Bien. Ça avait détendu l'atmosphère. Ils allaient peut-être arriver à s'en sortir sans s'entre-tuer en fin de compte.

- Carlo. Il était chargé de l'entretien des roulottes.

Malfoy secoua la tête et Harry comprit soudain que l'incident l'avait réellement bouleversé.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, se reprit Harry, bien décidé à rester professionnel.

- Nous ne sommes pas très sûrs de ce qui s'est passé. Isabella l'a trouvé comme ça tôt dans la matinée. Il était roulé en boule sous la tente principale. Quand nous avons réussi à l'en faire sortir, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il s'était fait attaquer.

- Attaquer par quoi ? pépia Dennis.

- De la magie. Je n'ai pas reconnu le sort. On lui avait…

Il s'interrompit un instant pour se frotter les yeux et se renfoncer dans son fauteuil :

- Vous feriez mieux de le demander directement à Isabella. C'est elle qui l'a vu en premier.

- Qui est Isabella ? demanda Harry.

Il sursauta lorsque ce qu'il avait pris pour une poupée prit la parole :

- C'est moi, dit la toute petite femme.

Elle traversa la pièce et tendit le bras vers Harry qui, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, lui tendit l'index pour lui serrer la main.

- Vous êtes une…, commença Dennis, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient menacer de sortir de leurs orbites.

- Non, je ne suis pas une putain de _fée_, l'interrompit Isabella. J'ai accidentellement bu une potion de rétrécissement. La foutue étiquette était exactement pareille que celle du Philtre Amincissant Philomène.

- Et les guérisseurs n'ont pas pu vous faire retrouver votre taille normale ?

- Si vous m'aviez vue avant qu'ils s'occupent de moi à Ste-Mangouste ! Mais ç'aurait été difficile parce qu'on avait du mal à me voir à l'œil nu. Les médicomages n'ont pas réussi à faire mieux que ça.

Elle avait une voix stridente et métallique, un nuage de cheveux blonds cotonneux autour d'une figure rondouillette. Elle aurait été adorable si elle ne dégageait pas quelque chose qui semblait indiquer qu'elle décocherait un coup de pied dans l'œil à quiconque oserait le suggérer.

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne la conversation en main s'il voulait éviter à Dennis d'y laisser un œil :

- Votre nom complet ?

- Isabelle Magillicutty.

- Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez, Isabella.

Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, c'était plus fort que lui : elle était tellement petite !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. En arrière plan, le chat se leva sur ses pattes et s'étira, faisant frémir la fourrure le long de son échine. Il trottina en direction d'Isabella, puis, dans un tourbillon, la fourrure disparut, remplacée par du velours, et un homme apparut.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Dennis avant de tomber de sa chaise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, Malfoy.

- Je suis confus, répondit Malfoy d'un ton faussement innocent. C'est que j'ai l'habitude de Borislav. J'oublie que ses transformations peuvent surprendre quand on ne s'y attend pas.

- C'est ça…, dit Harry, arrivant au bout de sa patience. Bon, Isabella. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Borislav, un homme aux cheveux gris et lisses, à la peau mate, au nez pointu et aux yeux en amande, s'agenouilla sur le sol en tendant la main à Isabella. Celle-ci s'en servit pour grimper jusqu'à son genou plié, où elle se percha, les yeux levés vers Harry.

- Boris et moi nous promenions. Il aime bien aller chasser les mulots le matin. Nous avons entendu des gémissements, je me suis glissée sous la tente et Carlo était là. Il… Il… Oh.

Elle enfouit soudain le visage dans ses mains et ses épaules furent secouées d'un sanglot. Borislav fredonna quelque chose et lui caressa le dos du bout de l'index.

- Ça va aller, Isabella, dit Malfoy.

- C'est juste que Carlo était si gentil, poursuivit Isabella une fois qu'elle eût fini de pleurer. C'était un Insipide, mais il m'était sympathique quand même.

- Un « Insipide » ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Un des membres de la troupe qui ne se produit pas sur la piste.

- Je n'ai aucune idée du sort qu'il a pu se prendre, mais c'est un mauvais sort. De la magie noire.

Isabella frémit.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Il faut que je sache exactement ce qui est arrivé à Carlo.

Isabelle reprit une profonde inspiration et redressa ses petites épaules.

- Il a été mis sens dessus dessous. Son corps. Il a la tête au milieu du ventre, les bras et les jambes mélangés et tournés dans le mauvais sens. C'était hh-ho-horrible.

- _Lyubimy_, murmura Borislav.

Il souleva Isabella délicatement et la porta à son visage auquel elle se raccrocha, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Et où est Carlo maintenant ?

- À Ste-Mangouste, répondit Malfoy. Ils pensent ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sort, quelque chose d'intrinsèque au sort, qui empêche tout traitement qui aurait recours à la magie.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Harry l'observa et lut une grande lassitude dans les traits de son visage. Lorsque Malfoy rouvrit les yeux, il les fixa directement sur Harry.

- Carlo avait dix-neuf ans. Il était fort comme un bœuf et dévoué corps et âme au Théâtre. Il faut que vous trouviez qui lui a fait ça.

- On le trouvera, répondit automatiquement Harry.

- J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas te laisser distraire par notre passé.

Et revoilà le regard intense. Cette fois, cependant, cela ne donna pas envie à Harry de serrer les poings : cela le fit rougir de honte.

- Malfoy…, déglutit Harry. C'est mon boulot.

Au bout d'un moment, Malfoy hocha la tête, même s'il avait toujours l'air d'avoir quelques doutes.

Harry se jura de mettre la main sur le coupable, et vite, histoire de les lui faire bouffer, ses doutes.

Dennis et lui prirent congé et sortirent de la roulotte. Ils marchèrent en silence… enfin, Dennis sautillait à ses côtés. Harry marchait.

- Wow, dit Dennis une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la limite du cercle de caravanes et se rapprochèrent du champ. Malfoy…

- Quoi, Malfoy ?

- Il… Enfin… Il est devenu super sexy.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Ça ne lui posait aucun problème que Dennis soit gay. C'était même toujours divertissant de l'écouter raconter ses mille et un exploits dans divers clubs moldus et sorciers. En revanche, Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de Malfoy. Il tripota sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à lancer un autre Assurdiato.

- Malfoy avait plutôt une tête de fouine à l'école, non ? Tu te souviens, Harry ? Et il était mauvais. Un vrai connard.

- Je m'en souviens très bien.

- Mais là… Ces cheveux et ces yeux. Il est tellement grand. Et sa façon de s'étaler dans son fauteuil comme ça, avec son air prétentieux et son _regard_…

Dennis frissonna. Harry lui lança un regard noir furtif.

- Je me demande où il traîne, qui il voit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que je ne suis pas contre une injection de sang-pur de temps à autre, répondit Dennis avec un mouvement de sourcils suggestif. Une fois que l'affaire sera réglée bien sûr.

Harry eut chaud aux joues.

- Malfoy est sorti avec Pansy Parkinson pendant toute notre scolarité.

Dennis pouffa de rire :

- Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Crois-en mon expérience, Harry : Malfoy est gay comme un foc.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? C'est encore une de ces histoires dont tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'idée que Malfoy soit gay le perturbait. Dennis lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « _Tu vas te prendre les pieds dans le tapis si tu t'embarques dans ce genre de questions, petit hétéro_ », alors Harry laissa tomber. Merlin, qu'il détestait ce regard.

Il se fourra les mains dans les poches.

- Faut que je rentre. Ginny m'attend.

Dennis éclata de rire :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentionner ta femme à chaque fois qu'on parle de ma sexualité, Harry. Je sais que tu es hétéro.

Il lança un regard vers sa gauche avant de revenir à Harry :

- Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre.

- Non, mais, se hérissa Harry, il faut vraiment que je rentre. Elle part en déplacement ce soir et je voudrais… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Arborant un sourire radieux, Dennis le scruta de ses grands yeux bleus, puis, aussi vif qu'un serpent à l'attaque, il embrassa Harry sur la joue.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Trop nerveux, dit Dennis en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On se voit au bureau, Harry.

Il tourbillonna sur place avant de transplaner dans un claquement sonore.

Harry resta immobile, s'enfonçant lentement dans la boue.

Saleté de Dennis Crivey.

…


	2. Anguille sous roche

**Note de la traductrice :** _Ceci est une fic de Noël, alors je vais tout poster régulièrement d'ici au Nouvel An ! Bon hiver à toutes/tous !_

* * *

><p>Secouant la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main, Harry s'agenouilla sur le lit, l'esprit tout absorbé par le mystère que représentait Draco Malfoy. Les Malfoy s'étaient fait la malle vite fait bien fait dès la fin des procès d'après-guerre. On pouvait les comprendre : Lucius n'avait réussi que de justesse à ne pas terminer de purger sa peine à Azkaban, et ça avait dû vite devenir lassant de devoir nettoyer les fruits pourris et autres sorts qu'on leur jetait à la figure à chaque fois qu'ils montraient le bout du nez en public. Ils étaient partis s'exiler dans un de ces coins d'Europe de l'Est qui se terminait par « anie » ou « arie » ; Il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit exact. Et puis, il y avait de cela environ cinq ans, Malfoy était revenu en Angleterre.<p>

Ginny adressa un sourire un peu fade à Harry, triturant un bout de tissu élimé près de la couture de la taie d'oreiller :

« N'oublie pas qu'on doit voir Ron et Hermione vendredi, dit-elle. Et Andromeda nous laisse Teddy dimanche.

- Je n'oublierai pas, répondit Harry avant de faire couler du sirop de chocolat sur sa poitrine et son ventre nus.

- Ah ! gloussa Ginny, les joues baignant dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi. C'est froid. Et ça va être atroce à nettoyer si on en met sur les draps.

- Ta mère doit avoir un truc. Tu lui demanderas.

- Ouais, super idée. 'Maman, Harry a tartiné du chocolat liquide sur mon corps nu pour le lécher et on en a mis sur les draps. Tu aurais un truc pour l'enlever ?'

- 'Oh Ginny', répondit Harry, en imitant Molly – ce qui lui donnait une voix trop aigue et grinçante qui ressemblait plus à celle de Kreattur que celle d'un quelconque Weasley – 'Je suis outrée ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Tout le monde sait que la crème anglaise est bien plus indiquée pour les sports de chambre.'

Ginny décolla les hanches du lit, secouée d'un éclat de rire qui fit gigoter ses jolis petits seins. Harry avisa celui de gauche et pressa fermement la bouteille.

- Bon, dit-il. Maintenant ferme-la. Ron n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était sexy.

- Tu pourrais éviter de parler de Ron pendant qu'on fait ça ? S'il te plaît ?

- Avec du chocolat sur le corps ?

- Merlin, soupira Ginny en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ecoute, je vais faire une sieste. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête de côté, le sourire aux lèvres, révélant sa fossette.

Harry pouffa de rire et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, cherchant par où commencer. La peau pâle de Ginny, constellée de taches de rousseur, était maculée de sirop brun et brillant, ce qui, sans l'odeur forte de chocolat, aurait pu être un peu perturbant. Il jeta son dévolu sur une zone juste au-dessus de son nombril et y donna un coup de langue. Ginny gloussa, mais étouffa son rire aussitôt. Tout en déplaçant le bout de sa langue le long de son abdomen avant de virer à gauche pour faire le tour de son sein, Harry essayait de déterminer si ça l'excitait ou pas. Il était un peu dur, mais ils étaient nus dans leur lit donc ça n'avait rien d'inédit. Ginny glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux avant de les faire courir le long de sa nuque. Lorsqu'il se mit à lécher son téton, elle se tortilla en laissant échapper un soupir doux.

Faisant remonter ses paumes le long de ses cuisses, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ginny – contre sa peau douce et chaude, dans l'agréable odeur fleurie de son parfum.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Malfoy était revenu. La Transbulgarianie avait dû perdre de son charme à la longue. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'inimitié entre eux s'était multipliée par cinq durant son absence. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés souvent, ces cinq dernières années, mais ç'avait été à chaque fois… mémorable.

- Harry ?

Ginny lui tapota le dos, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs. Il se redressa sur ses bras, la regardant, et dit :

- Alors, ça te plaît ? Quoi… Qu'est-ce qui te… ?

Elle se couvrait la bouche d'une main, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, réprimant un fou rire.

- Merlin, ta tête.

Elle baissa les bras et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Bon. Alors, le chocolat, pas une bonne idée. Ginny lui fit une fellation dans la douche, ce qui était adorable de sa part, mais elle battit en retraite lorsqu'il voulut lui rendre la pareille, et cela lui flingua le moral.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se séchant. J'ai promis d'être à l'heure pour le dîner avec tous les profs. »

C'était l'inter-saison et les Harpies n'auraient pas besoin de Ginny pour encore plusieurs semaines ; elle faisait donc un remplacement à Poudlard pendant la convalescence d'Angelina qui avait la Dragoncelle. Harry était un peu jaloux : passer ses journées sur un balai, à jouer au Quidditch avec des enfants….

Il se shampouina la tête et le temps qu'il se rince, elle était déjà partie. Une fois habillé et prêt, il transplana au Chaudron Baveur où il devait retrouver ses amis pour leur apéro hebdomadaire.

Tirant le bord de son bonnet de laine sur son front pour mieux dissimuler ses cheveux et sa cicatrice, Harry fendit la foule du pub, tête basse, dans l'espoir d'atteindre la table où l'attendaient Ron et Neville avant qu'on le reconnaisse. Les cheveux flamboyants de Ron étaient son phare de l'autre côté de la salle, et Harry se dirigea vers lui d'un pas résolu, aspirant à un bon whiskey pur-feu et une soirée sans prise de tête, bien mérités après la journée qu'il avait passée. Dennis passait la soirée à faire son homosexuel de son côté, mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à ça, ni à quel genre de mecs s'intéressait Dennis à part Malfoy, et il ne voulait surtout pas se demander à quel genre de mecs _Malfoy_ s'intéressait.

Pris d'un frisson, il contourna une table entourée de sorcières passablement éméchées. Malheureusement, sa manœuvre échoua : un bouillon de chuchotements s'éleva d'entre leurs têtes, Harry entendit son nom, puis une main se referma sur son poignet. Il serra les dents, puis se força à faire face à sa ravisseuse et sourire.

« Harry Potter, souffla la fille, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

- Ouais, fit Harry en regardant ses pieds. Salut.

- Viens prendre un verre avec nous !

Ça, c'était venu de l'autre bout de la table : une fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait le regard d'une prédatrice semi-hystérique.

- Je suis juste sorti pour boire un verre avec mes amis, marmonna Harry, un tic au coin du sourire.

- Vas-y !

- Rien qu'un verre.

- Allez, Harry.

- Je veux simplement passer une soirée tranquille avec mes amis comme n'importe qui, c'est tout.

Son regard se voila et il tira doucement sur la prise de la première fille.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, promis.

Une main remonta le long de sa cuisse, parce qu'après tout, sauver le monde sorcier du règne de Voldemort faisait de lui une propriété publique, mais Harry bondit aussitôt en arrière, et la fille qui lui retenait le bras tomba de sa chaise et s'étala par terre dans un cri suraigu.

Sans l'étreinte appuyée du bras familier, jeté soudain autour de ses épaules, qui l'entraîna fermement en direction de la table isolée au fond du pub, Harry aurait pris ses jambes à son cou ; mais Ron était là avec un « Désolé les filles, pas ce soir » et un « Ça va aller, mec. On est là-bas. »

La fille qui se retrouvait au sol se jeta sur la cheville de Harry mais il parvint à lui échapper à temps.

- S-Salut, Harry.

Neville déplaça nerveusement son verre lorsque Harry se glissa sur la banquette à côté de lui. De la bière se renversa sur la main de Neville et sur la table. Il se lécha les doigts, un sourire piteux aux lèvres.

- Salut Neville.

Harry s'efforça de refouler la morosité qui s'emparait de lui et voulait le faire couler. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait de devoir se taper un exercice de relations publiques et gestion de foule à chaque fois qu'il voulait traverser un pub ?

- C'est bon, j'en ai ras la marmite. A partir de maintenant, c'est Polynectar H-24 et sept jours sur sept.

Une serveuse avait répondu à l'appel de Ron et déposait un verre de Pur-Feu frais devant Harry. Il adressa un sourire à la boisson. Elle avait l'air bienveillante.

- Où est Ginny ? Tu sais qu'elles ont tendance à te laisser tranquille quand elle est avec toi.

- Gin est allée à…

- Elle est à Poudlard, répondit Neville en couvrant la voix de Harry avant de sursauter et rougir violemment.

- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas en place ce soir, toi, dit Ron en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Lançant un rapide regard en direction de Harry, Neville haussa les épaules. Harry lui adressa un sourire. Neville avait toujours été un peu tendu. Enfin, pas récemment, ni depuis la fin de la guerre, maintenant qu'il y repensait, mais quand même. C'était Neville.

- Comment va la flore, demanda Harry.

- La flore va bien, répondit Neville. Comment va la chasse aux méchants ?

- La chasse aux méchants va super chian… tement. Vous ne croirez jamais qui j'ai dû interroger aujourd'hui.

- Lavande Brown ? demanda Ron.

- Hein ? Non. Pourquoi… Non.

- Malfoy, dit Neville.

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, comment tu as deviné ?

- Quand tu fais cette tête, c'est qu'il y a Malfoy dans l'affaire. Toujours.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron l'air réjoui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il est bon pour Azkaban ?

- Non. C'est lui la victime. Un de ses employés, en fait.

- Ah bon ? – Un des monstres ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre Ron sur sa terminologie ; il leur résuma rapidement les détails de l'affaire.

- J'espère qu'on règlera ça rapidement. Malfoy est tellement… A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de…

Harry pressa son poing dans son autre main.

- Si tu entendais Hermione parler de lui, dit Ron. C'est comme si c'était reparti avec la SALE. _Malfoy exploite la misère de malheureux, il se fait des Gallions sur leur dos._ Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas venue ce soir. Ça n'en finirait plus.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Harry en retraçant le bord de son verre à présent vide du bout du doigt. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça, cela dit. Il était plutôt contrarié de ce qui était arrivé à ce Carlo.

Ron haussa une épaule.

- C'est Malfoy.

- Ouais, répondit Harry en faisant signe à la serveuse qu'il voulait un deuxième verre. Bon, ne gâchons pas la soirée à parler de lui.

- Je plussoie, renchérit Neville.

- On est trois, dit Ron. Tiens.

Il se pencha et baissa la voix comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à en révéler beaucoup trop sur ce qu'il trafiquait au lit avec la meilleure amie fille de Harry, laquelle ce dernier préférait ne pas imaginer en bottes montantes et les tétons couverts de paillettes, manipulant le sex-toy de la semaine. Mais bon, inutile de chercher à interrompre Ron quand il était lancé.

- Hermione a trouvé un livre sur le bondage magique et on a déjà testé les trois premiers chapitres. Il faut que tu ess…

Il cligna des yeux, se détourna de Harry et s'adressa à Neville :

- Il faut que tu te trouves une meuf avec qui faire ça, Nev. C'est juste génial. »

Si seulement la serveuse pouvait se dépêcher d'apporter son whisky.

…

Ce fut tôt dans la matinée de lundi qu'ils apprirent qu'un autre employé de Malfoy s'était fait agresser. Harry poussa un grognement et se massa le visage.

« Bon, ben ça y est. On peut considérer que c'est des agressions en série. On peut parler de série à partir de deux, Harry ? C'est plutôt cool, non ? Tu trouves pas ?

Ça devrait être inscrit au règlement intérieur, se dit Harry en contemplant Dennis : pas de tirades le lundi matin. Interdit.

- C'est absolument fantastique, répondit-il. Mais ne va pas essayer de partager ta joie avec Malfoy. Ça m'étonnerait que ça le touche.

- Oh, non, bien sûr, dit Dennis en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà que je m'emballe encore, c'est tout moi.

- A qui le dis-tu…, dit Harry. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Au moins, ce jour-là, il ne pleuvait pas. L'air était frais et le ciel gris, mais il étaient secs. Malfoy les retrouva au centre de la ronde de caravanes. Il se tenait très droit, le visage impassible, mais il avait les poings serrés. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

« C'est Sasha qu'il l'a trouvée, dit Malfoy.

- D'accord, dit Harry. Allons parler à Sasha alors.

Alors que Malfoy les conduisait à la roulotte de Sasha, quelque chose se frotta à la cheville de Harry. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Borislav à ses pieds – sous sa forme de chat – avec Isabella à califourchon sur son dos, une poignée de poils gris dans chacune de ses mains minuscules.

- C'est Nancy qui s'est faite agresser cette fois, dit-elle sur un ton solennel.

Harry s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour mieux l'entendre.

- Nancy ?

Isabella hocha la tête, le visage gonflé et les yeux rougis.

- Vous allez trouver le coupable, n'est-ce pas, Auror Potter ?

Une fois de plus, Harry se sentit rougir de honte à l'idée qu'il puisse laisser ses sentiments pour Malfoy prendre le pas sur son professionnalisme.

- Je le trouverai, dit-il. C'est promis.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, puis tapota l'épaule de Borislav. Il décampa, faisant rebondir Isabella sur son dos.

- Elle est tellement choupie, dit Dennis, d'une voix pas suffisamment basse pour éviter que l'intéressée se retourne et l'assassine du regard.

- Attention, prévint Malfoy. Elle a beau être petite, elle a tout autant de pouvoirs qu'une sorcière de taille normale. Et elle n'aime pas qu'on la traite avec condescendance.

Dennis fit une bouille, puis il continua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de condescendant à dire qu'elle est mignonne ? Moi, j'aime bien qu'on me dise que je suis mignon.

- C'est vrai ? dit Malfoy en adressant un rictus à Dennis.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, rosit et renvoya un sourire radieux à Malfoy. Harry sentit ses tripes se transformer en glace. Il tenta de se racler la gorge mais cela prit la forme d'un « huhum » très clairement délibéré.

- On est en _mission_, Auror Crivey.

- Rabat-joie, dit Malfoy, et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi l'expression du blond lui remontait le long de l'échine comme une couleuvre.

- Fais chier », se marmonna-t-il sans prêter attention à la moue indignée de Dennis.

Apparemment Sasha n'était pas encore rentré chez lui, ou rentrée chez elle ? Ils s'installèrent dans ses quartiers sur du mobilier qui consistait en un certain nombre de tabourets larges et spongieux, comme des sortes de poufs. Il régnait dans l'air de cette roulotte une étrange impression d'humidité, et une drôle d'odeur – une odeur d'embruns ?

Il fronça les sourcils mais s'efforça de garder les idées claires et prit la parole :

- Tu peux nous briefer, Malfoy ? La victime s'appelle « Nancy », c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit Malfoy.

Avec ses longues jambes, c'était visiblement difficile pour lui de s'asseoir correctement sur les poufs : ses genoux remontaient trop haut et ses coudes ressortaient sur les côtés. Harry se demanda s'il avait lui aussi l'air ridicule.

- Nancy Draper. C'est une de nos aides de coulisses. Elle gère les rideaux et les accessoires. Une fille adorable.

Une ombre lui passa sur le visage et il détourna le regard. Harry rajusta son arrière-train sur le pouf et soupira. Dennis avait l'air d'un gros hibou sur son siège.

- Ecoutez, je vais nous métamorphoser ça en chaises et…

- Ne touche pas aux meubles de Sasha, claqua Malfoy.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je me disais juste qu'on serait plus à l'aise si…

- On est chez Sasha ici. Ça va pas te tuer de garder ton cul sur un coussin pendant quinze minutes, si ?

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il jeta à Malfoy un regard noir. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard tout aussi noir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Sasha fit son entrée.

Harry ravala un cri de surprise et se prépara à ce que Dennis pète un câble et les fasse tous empoisser ou étrangler ou quoi que ce soit que cette personne avec – pour l'amour de Merlin – des _tentacules_ à la place des bras et des jambes puisse leur faire s'il blessait sa fierté de céphalopode. Harry planta les ongles dans la housse de son pouf, mais Dennis demeura étrangement silencieux et ne pipa mot durant tout l'entretien.

Rampant gracieusement jusqu'au dernier siège restant, Sasha leur sourit.

Le spectacle était affreux, affreux.

Comme Dennis semblait avoir été pétrifié sur place et restait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux rivés sur l'espèce de calamar, Harry lui prit le parchemin et la plume des mains.

- Alors, Sasha. Dites-nous ce que vous avez vu.

Il conserva une expression neutre. Il regarda Sasha dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas un frisson, pas un mouvement de recul, et ne se rua pas sur la porte pour s'enfuir en poussant des cris d'horreur. En dépit de tout cela, il entendit Malfoy ricaner à ses dépends. L'enfoiré.

Sasha avait une voix basse et rauque que Harry trouva étrangement séduisante – ce qui était très, très perturbant.

- Eh bien, ronronna Sasha, c'était tard. J'étais allé boire un coup avec Abe et Kitty, mais ils sont partis se coucher alors je suis rentré aussi. J'ai failli trébucher sur cette pauvre Nancy.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Par terre. Etalée par terre comme si elle était morte. Elle était vraiment jolie, j'ai mis un moment avant de le reconnaître. Son… Elle était…

Sasha laissa échapper un soupir, ce qui propagea une sorte de frisson le long de sa peau et fit onduler ses tentacules, obligeant Harry à contracter tous ses muscles pour ne pas frémir.

- Elle avait le corps tout entier recouvert de poils.

La main de Harry s'immobilisa au-dessus du parchemin. Une nouvelle agression, et encore une transformation. Il détourna les yeux de Sasha et chercha ceux de Malfoy. Celui-ci observait Harry, les mains jointes, le menton reposant au bout de ses doigts. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il y a quelqu'un, dit Malfoy, qui est en train de transformer mes travailleurs Insipides en… artistes.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qui est en train de se passer ?

- Oui. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'est ce qu'il pensait aussi.

Lorsqu'ils interrogèrent Nancy, quelques minutes plus tard (celle-ci était encore sous le choc, mais assez remise pour leur raconter qu'elle s'était faite stupéfixer par un agresseur invisible et s'était réveillée dans cet état), Dennis sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole. Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Nancy n'eut pas l'air démolie par les compliments qu'il lui faisait sur la qualité soyeuse des poils châtains et ondulés qui recouvraient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, mais cela ne sembla pas non plus lui remonter le moral.

« C'est bizarre, dit Harry lorsque Dennis et lui retournèrent dans le champ pour transplaner au Ministère et rédiger leur rapport. Pourquoi transformer des gens normaux en… euh, gens moins normaux ? Par vengeance ? Haine ? Peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à y gagner ?

Il lui fallut une minute pour se rendre compte que Dennis ne faisait de nouveau plus un bruit.

- Ça va, Dennis ?

- Hmm ?

Dennis tourna la tête vers Harry mais son expression indiquait qu'il était toujours ailleurs. Son regard avait l'air songeur et ses lèvres étaient tordues en une moue curieuse. Sans trop réfléchir, Harry sortit sa baguette. « _Finite !_ »

- Hein ? cilla Dennis. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry ?

- Tu étais ensorcelé. Non ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais ensorcelé ? Sauf que… je l'étais. Comment ne pas l'être ? Tu as vu ce mec ?

- Mec ?

Il n'allait pas recommencer avec Malfoy, si ?

- Sasha, dit Dennis comme s'il récitait une prière. Il est tellement beau.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Hein ?

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Oh, Harry. Comment se passe la vie dans ton petit monde étriqué ?

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

- Laisse tomber, dit Dennis avec un sourire si condescendant que ça le mit hors de lui.

- Il a des _tentacules _! dit Harry. Je ne savais même pas que c'était un homme. Comment tu as pu le savoir ?

- Evidemment que c'est un homme, répondit Dennis, perdant son sourire et fronçant les sourcils. C'est forcément un homme.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Croisant les bras, Dennis répliqua :

- C'est un homme. J'en suis certain.

- D'accord. Vas-y. Vous aurez de très beaux enfants ensemble.

- Non. Non, on n'aura pas d'enfants. Parce que c'est un _homme_.

- Un _homme_ qui fait partie d'une enquête en cours et donc c'est hors de question. Pareil pour Malfoy.

Le visage de Dennis se défit un instant seulement avant de s'éclairer de nouveau :

- Malfoy m'a dragué.

- Dennis, c'est pas une agence matrimoniale ici !

- Harry ?! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Harry fit volte-face et s'efforça aussitôt de conserver une expression neutre.

- Harriiiiii ! C'est bien toi, poursuivit la fille qui se précipita vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant.

Bien qu'elle eût l'air familier, Harry ne la reconnut pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier avoir rencontrer une femme avec de telles marques de lacérations, des cicatrices épaisses et noueuses, qui partaient de ses cheveux et lui couvraient le visage et le cou avant de disparaître sous le col de sa robe de sorcière. Une tunique violette et volumineuse faite d'une matière épaisse brodée d'or. Elle portait également des dizaines de bijoux dorés : des colliers, des bracelets et des boucles d'oreille. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé tombaient en une longue tresse le long de son dos.

C'est alors qu'il la remit :

- Lavande Brown.

Harry déglutit, parcouru d'un frisson. Il savait que Fenrir l'avait attaquée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard ; cela s'était produit sous ses yeux. Cela faisait tout de même un choc d'en voir les conséquences sur le long terme. Elle était si jolie avant. Il ne s'était même pas demandé ce qu'elle avait pu devenir après la guerre.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle en lui sautant dessus pour l'étreindre. Oh, je suis si contente de te revoir.

Stupéfait, Harry resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Une fois qu'elle l'eût relâché, il recula d'un pas et croisa les bras.

- Co… Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va vraiment bien, maintenant, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Je suis la diseuse de bonne aventure du théâtre.

- Je me souviens de toi, dit Dennis. Tu sortais avec Ron Weasley à l'école. Vous passiez des heures à vous rouler des pelles dans la Salle Commune. On faisait des paris sur le temps que vous tiendriez avant de reprendre votre souffle.

Un air songeur se peignit sur le visage de Lavande :

- Ah, Ron. Notre passion se consuma comme un feu de paille, éclatant mais éphémère. C'était un amour véritable, quoique malheureusement nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu veux dire parce qu'il s'est barré avec Hermione Granger ?

Elle montra les crocs.

- Bien, bien, bien, intervint Harry en attrapant Dennis par le coude. Il faut vraiment qu'on…

- Tu lis vraiment l'avenir ? Tu peux me dire si tu vois un grand ténébreux à tentacules dans mon futur proche ?

- C'était chouette de t'avoir revue, Lavande, dit Harry en entraînant brutalement Dennis dans le champ. Il faudra qu'on se voie un de ces quatre. L'Auror Crivey et moi devons retourner au Ministère.

- Avec plaisir, Harry, dit Lavande. Tu vois encore Ron ? Salue-le bien de ma part.

- Ouaip, dit Harry avant de se retourner vers le champ. »

Une fastidieuse après-midi de paperasse l'attendait et ils n'avaient encore aucune piste pour l'instant, pourtant il avait sincèrement hâte de retourner au bureau, que ça mette un peu de large entre lui et Draco Malfoy.

…


	3. L'infidélité

« Comme ça, ça va ?

Il resserra la cordelette qui liait les poignets de Ginny dans son dos.

- Ce n'est pas trop serré ? Tu sens toujours tes doigts ?

- Non. Enfin, oui, ça va. C'est très bien, répondit-elle en tournant vers Harry un sourire encourageant.

C'était tout un spectacle de la voir ainsi, toute vêtue de dentelle noire et de satin bleu, agenouillée sur le lit devant lui. Ses cheveux flamboyants offraient un contraste magnifique avec la lingerie qu'elle portait. Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit aussi.

- OK… Bon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle, et son sourire commença à avoir l'air un peu forcé.

- Um, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Ginny soupira et s'humecta les lèvres.

- Eh bien, je suis attachée sur le lit, à ta merci…

Elle haussa une épaule et battit des cils.

- Ah oui ? répondit Harry, songeant que si Ginny se retrouvait sur le dos quand ils allaient faire l'amour, ça allait lui faire très mal aux bras.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, poursuivit-elle en se penchant vers lui et ronronnant : tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ce que je veux ? dit Harry, soudain intéressé.

- Ah, fit-elle en se redressant. Enfin, pas _ça_. Tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça.

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr. D'accord.

Il l'embrassa pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait toujours eu aussi bon goût quand il l'embrassait – un goût de pomme et de menthe. Qu'était-il censé demander ? Ça avait l'air d'un examen bizarre sur le sexe et il était quasi certain d'être sur le point de se ramasser un D. Son érection commençait déjà à faiblir. Zut.

- Très bien. Tu pourrais me sucer ?

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, monsieur, dit-elle en gloussant.

- Ouais. Faisons ça.

Sa queue se remit à se tendre avec intérêt entre ses jambes. Ginny lui lança un regard qui le fit frissonner et se mordre la lèvre, puis elle se pencha en avant, avançant lentement la tête vers son entrejambe. A mi-chemin, elle ajusta sa position pour rester stable sur ses genoux.

- C'est un peu…, commença-t-elle avant de se pencher un peu plus loin et de s'écrouler tête la première sur ses genoux. Putain de bordel de merde ! pesta-t-elle contre sa cuisse.

Harry s'empressa de l'aider à se redresser et la laissa se remettre à genoux. Elle souffla sur quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et soupira.

- Euh…, dit Harry.

- Peut-être que tu devrais te mettre debout à côté du lit. Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de mes bras pour me soutenir.

- OK.

Harry descendit du lit et attendit que Ginny se positionne face à lui. Elle se pencha en avant et prit son sexe dans la bouche.

- Mmh, fit Harry. Oh, oui, c'est très bien comme ça.

Il enfouit les mains dans ses cheveux et fit glisser ses doigts contre son crâne. Elle s'étrangla et se recula en toussant. Une fois qu'elle eût repris son souffle, elle se rassit sur ses talons en laissant échapper un lourd soupir.

- Je crois que ça ne fait que rendre les choses trop maladroites d'avoir mes mains attachées dans le dos.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait juste le faire normalement ?

Le sentiment de panique qu'il semblait éprouver à chaque fois qu'ils étaient au lit ensemble ces derniers temps lui mordit la poitrine.

- Et si tu me fessais ?

Ç'aurait été plus sexy si elle n'avait pas l'air désespérée.

- J'ai été une vilaine fille, Harry. Je n'arrive même pas à te sucer correctement. Je mérite vraiment une bonne fessée.

Oh, ça, c'était original. Ça pouvait être marrant.

- Oui. Oui. Tu as raison. Viens là. Je m'assois et toi tu t'allonges sur mes genoux.

Avec le minimum de maladresse et de coudes dans la figure possibles, ils parvinrent à se mettre en position, Ginny allongée en travers des genoux de Harry, les fesses en l'air, le visage contre la couette.

Ginny avait un cul magnifique. Peut-être un peu trop musclé par tout ce Quidditch, mais lisse et rond et rose. Il abattit la main sur la chair de sa fesse gauche.

Elle poussa un cri :

- Putain, Harry ! Pas si fort !

Il avait complètement débandé à présent. Il était assis sur son lit, avec sa sublime femme ligotée en travers de ses genoux, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, se débarrasser de cette corvée pour pouvoir retourner à n'importe quelle autre occupation, mais pas ça. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et fit disparaître les cordes qui enserraient les poignets de Ginny. Elle se dégagea de lui et descendit du lit. Au trente-sixième dessous, Harry la regarda ramasser divers vêtements et les renfiler.

- Je suis désolé, geignit-il. Je ne sais plus ce que tu veux que je fasse.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te le dire.

Elle parvint à enfiler son chemisier, mais jeta son pantalon au sol avant de lui faire face.

- J'aimerais que tu saches ce que tu veux. Je voudrais que tu aies envie de _moi_, Harry. Que ce soit spontané, incontrôlable. Comme avant.

Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. La tension dans son ventre se transforma en un poids terrible et il s'affaissa lourdement contre la tête de lit, les bras croisés.

- Les choses ont changé. J'ai un boulot monstre. Ce n'est pas comme c'était juste après la guerre.

- Non, dit Ginny, récupérant son pantalon et enfilant une jambe après l'autre avant de refermer les boutons. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle refusait de le regarder, mais elle attrapa une brosse et se mit à se démêler furieusement les cheveux. Harry savait qu'il pouvait dire quelque chose, une succession de mots qui arrangerait les choses. Il n'avait simplement aucune idée des mots à dire.

- Rhabille-toi, dit Ginny.

Elle reposa la brosse sur la commode et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna et le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- On se retrouve au salon et on va parler. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Harry. »

Harry prit son temps pour se rhabiller ; la conversation promettait d'être horrible. Il inspira profondément, se préparant au choc, et descendit au salon.

Ginny était assise, très droite, sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Elle leva la tête vers lui, le visage dur, les yeux secs à présent. Harry eut la nausée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et piétina.

« Ecoute Harry, commença Ginny.

De grands coups retentirent à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry s'y précipita.

- Harry !

- C'est peut-être le boulot », cria Harry par-dessus son épaule, ouvrant la fenêtre d'un geste brusque pour prendre le hibou sur son bras. Il retira le rouleau de parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte et laissa l'oiseau repartir par la fenêtre.

« C'est bien le boulot, dit-il en retournant dans le salon, déroulant la lettre pour la lire.

Ginny avait la bouche pincée en une ligne très fine. Elle serra les poings, l'air d'être prête à bondir du canapé pour le frapper. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Harry montra le morceau de parchemin.

- Il faut que j'y aille. On doit faire un point sur l'enquête avec Malfoy.

En réalité, Malfoy lui demandait de fixer un rendez-vous. Même s'il n'avait pas spécifié _maintenant tout de suite_, c'était pour le boulot, et les obligations professionnelles passaient toujours avant les crises maritales, non ?

- Comme c'est pratique, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Gin, s'il te plaît, on parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Si c'était les Harpies qui t'appelaient, je comprendrais.

- Je sais que tu comprendrais. Tu ferais même mon sac à ma place avant de me mettre à la porte.

Merde, ses yeux recommençaient à s'emplir de larmes. Ginny ne pleurait jamais et maintenant il avait réussi à la faire pleurer deux fois en une journée. Harry fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Ginny se raidit et lui lança un regard noir. Il se figea.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… il faut que j'y aille.

- Alors vas-y.

Elle se secoua les cheveux puis se leva. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'il n'y avait pas de sourire dans son regard, il y en avait au moins un sur ses lèvres :

- Ron et Hermione viennent manger ce soir, essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à l'heure.

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers le couloir. Alors qu'il décrochait sa cape du portemanteau près de la porte et la jetait sur ses épaules, la boule qu'il avait au ventre durcit et se glaça. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, une main contre le montant de la porte, la tête basse. Les liens auxquels tenait leur mariage s'étaient réduits à la taille de fils d'araignée, il le sentait comme s'il s'était agi d'un objet tangible. S'il partait maintenant, ces fils pouvaient se déchirer de manière irréparable. Il releva la tête et la tourna en direction du salon ; Ginny l'observait, les bras croisés comme si elle avait froid, l'air grave mais résolu.

Harry pouvait retourner vers elle ; il pouvait l'attraper, la jeter sur le canapé et la prendre comme il voulait. Il pouvait la couvrir de baisers et la faire crier et griffer son dos comme elle le faisait avant… Merlin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait remontait déjà à plusieurs années.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi », répondit-elle, enfonçant les doigts dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez eux et sortit sa baguette, prêt à transplaner, Harry se dit qu'ils arrangeraient tout à son retour. Ça allait bien se passer. Elle était sa Ginny, sa récompense pour tout ce qu'il avait traversé enfant et adolescent. La bile dans son estomac se dissiperait et ils retrouveraient leur bonheur.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Si Malfoy dépassait les bornes, ne serait-ce que d'un orteil, Harry aurait sa peau, tant pis pour le professionnalisme.

…

C'était un samedi. Pas un jour de travail officiel.

Pour cette raison, voir son partenaire sortir de la roulotte de Malfoy et jouer la fille de l'air laissa Harry extrêmement perplexe. Tandis que Dennis regardait autour de lui pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, Harry se précipita derrière un coin de tente, puis glissa un œil dans sa direction juste à temps pour voir un sourire radieux s'étirer sur son visage avant qu'il ne tourbillonne sur place et transplane.

Harry avait fait des progrès pour ce qui était de maîtriser sa colère. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience maintenant pour reconnaître les signes lorsqu'il était sur le point de péter un câble, et en général, une fois qu'il prenait conscience du sang qui lui battait aux tempes, de son pouls qui s'emballait et de la chaleur si forte dans son visage qu'elle semblait s'infiltrer à reculons jusqu'à son cerveau, étouffant toute pensée rationnelle comme une couverture de fureur… eh bien, en général, il arrivait à enrayer la poussée, prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations et se forcer à se calmer, se demander si la situation justifiait vraiment une telle colère.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il se dit _rien à foutre_.

Baguette à la main, il fonça droit sur la roulotte de Malfoy. Dennis était dans les forces de l'ordre. Ils étaient en pleine enquête criminelle. Malfoy aurait dû réfléchir – comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que Dennis fasse son travail correctement si Malfoy… Si Malfoy…

Une brève vision lui traversa l'esprit – de la main de Malfoy agrippant une épaule, des longs doigts pâles de Malfoy et leurs ongles parfaitement manucurés qui se plantaient dans la courbure d'un uniforme d'Auror de laine rouge, son pouce qui en parcourait le col insidieusement, à la recherche de peau – guère plus, mais cela suffit à le couper aussitôt dans son élan. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la chaleur qu'il avait aux joues s'était répandue dans tout son corps avant d'aller se loger dans son aine. Clignant des yeux, Harry ralentit le pas, avortant son assaut disciplinaire. Cette sensation dans le ventre – c'était de la peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

« Harriiiiiiiii ! »

Oh non.

« Te revoilà ! »

Merde. Lavande. Harry se détourna de la voix et au prix d'un grand effort psychologique se libéra de son trouble. Une fois qu'il eût renvoyé Malfoy et sa main indécente aux tréfonds de son esprit, il se retourna pour affronter Lavande.

« Mon Dieu. Tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

Elle était vêtue de bleu ce jour-là ; sa robe de sorcière était décorée de minuscules globes de verre sur les manches et au col dont Harry supposa qu'il devait s'agir de boules de cristal miniatures. L'état de son visage était moins perturbant maintenant qu'il le voyait pour la seconde fois. Harry songea qu'une fois qu'il se serait habitué aux cicatrices, il pourrait même dire qu'elle était toujours très jolie.

Il porta une main à sa bouche et eut un toussotement forcé.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il. J'ai juste transplané un peu brusquement.

- Petit bétassou, dit-elle en s'approchant et le prenant par le bras. Destination, Détermination, Décision. Tu te souviens ?

Elle entraîna Harry vers une petite roulotte au bord du cercle, le faisant trébucher.

- Quelle force, Lavande, dit-il. Mais malheureusement il faut que je voie Malfoy de manière assez urgente.

- Ça attendra.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, mais continuait de l'entraîner à sa suite.

- D'abord, je vais te lire l'avenir. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Me lire l'avenir ? Ah. Ah oui. Euh, je te remercie mais il faut vraiment que…

- Tututut. Fais-moi confiance, tu es entre de bonnes mains, je sais ce que je fais.

Se faisant la réflexion qu'au moins, cela lui donnerait un peu de temps pour se ressaisir, Harry se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la roulotte de Lavande. L'intérieur était petit et tendu de foulards légers rouges et violets. Un petit meuble de bibliothèque plein à craquer de titres tels que _La Chiromancie pour les mordus, L'Oniromancie pour les invétérés_ ou _Présage de cristal_ était blotti contre un des murs. Des bougies multicolores à moitié fondues fusionnaient avec divers meubles et des bouteilles contenant une potion d'un rose invraisemblable s'alignaient derrière les battants de verre d'un petit placard. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum d'encens et de thé.

- Assieds-toi, Harry, dit-elle en indiquant d'un geste un minuscule tabouret tapissé de brocart.

Harry s'assit et s'efforça de contrôler le tremblement de ses genoux. Lavande, quant à elle, s'installa sur le canapé et arrangea sa robe esthétiquement sur le siège. Entre les deux sorciers se trouvait une table de bois couverte de satin noir, et sur la table trônait une boule de cristal.

Harry soupira :

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me prédire quinze différentes morts épouvantables.

Lavande pouffa de rire :

- Tu te moques du Professeur Trelawney, là, non ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. C'est une très grande femme. Elle a su remettre Fenrir Greyback à sa place.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit une ombre passer sur le visage de Lavande. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, cependant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

- En général, les gens veulent savoir qui sera la prochaine personne avec qui ils vont coucher. Ou alors ils cherchent un peu d'espoir, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, qui leur permette d'aller de l'avant après une peine de cœur. De temps à autre, il y a quelqu'un qui veut savoir où Tatie Tania a caché sa réserve secrète de Gallions, mais la plupart des gens me posent des questions sur l'amour.

- Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, grogna Harry.

- On jette juste un petit coup d'œil à l'avenir alors, pépia Lavande. Rien de méchant. Tiens.

Elle lui donna de petits ballots d'herbes parfumées :

- Tiens-les dans tes mains et quand je commence à psalmodier, tu les agites.

Elle se mit à l'œuvre, égrenant un chapelet mélodieux de mots latins. Harry agita les bouquets garnis sans grand entrain, souhaitant que ça se finisse vite. Lavande regarda la boule de cristal et gigota les doigts dans tous les sens comme si elle jouait un morceau de piano.

Harry se tortilla sur son siège et lança un regard désespéré en direction de la porte.

- Je vois… un conflit. Des sources de conflit. Et du feu, de la chaleur. Une langue jaune-vert, des paroles acerbes. Oh… une gorge qui s'écroule. Un sentiment de perte. Je suis désolée, Harry. Et ensuite…

Lavande cligna des yeux, puis ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent :

- Non, dit-elle. Pas possible.

Plissant les yeux, elle rapprocha le nez de la boule et se remit à psalmodier.

- Ce n'est pas une belette, marmonna-t-elle, c'est… Oh la la !

Elle se redressa brusquement et éclata de rire avant d'aussitôt se plaquer la main sur la bouche.

- Quoi ?! claqua Harry, irrité comme pas possible.

- Rien, répondit-elle, les épaules agitées d'un fou rire intérieur. Je n'ai pas bien distingué ce que c'était. Trop flou.

- Très bien, dit Harry en jetant les herbes sur la table. Apparemment, je n'ai aucun avenir. Je vais y aller, alors.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Vas-y. Va voir Malfoy. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. »

Puis elle ne put plus retenir son hilarité et se mit à glousser, et Harry n'y tint plus.

Sans un autre mot, il se leva et quitta la roulotte. Grommelant dans sa barbe, se frottant les mains pour se débarrasser de la sensation granuleuse des plantes, il se dirigea vers la roulotte de Malfoy. Au moins, il avait eu le temps de se calmer un peu.

Il entra sans cérémonies et trouva Malfoy en train de sortir des habits d'une petite valise et de les poser sur le lit. De l'intérieur, la roulotte ressemblait plus à un bengalow luxueux qu'à un logement mobile. Elle était plus grande que toutes les autres roulottes que Harry avait vues jusqu'à présent et décorée de riches tapisseries et d'antiquités qui avaient l'air de coûter une fortune. Il y avait sur l'un des côtés un grand coin cheminée avec une peau d'Hippogriffe étendue devant l'âtre en guise de tapis.

Harry émit un petit rire de dégoût :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en pointant le tapis. Une revanche de gamin ?

- Bonjour, Potter, répondit Malfoy avec un rictus, ignorant sa question. Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais pourquoi ma roulotte sent l'eau de mer ?

Obnubilé par la fureur, Harry ne fit pas attention au petit déclic qui résonna à l'arrière de sa tête :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous avec mon partenaire ?

Malfoy se figea et le dévisagea. Puis, lentement et délibérément, il déposa sur le lit les chemises qu'il avait dans les mains et se redressa pour se tourner vers Harry et le regarder bien en face :

- Je te demande pardon ? finit-il par dire.

Son visage était vernissé d'une légère curiosité, mais il y avait _quelque chose_ qui scintillait dans ses yeux, et une légère coloration apparut sur ses joues.

- Il est censé se concentrer sur son boulot pour retrouver le connard qui agresse tes employés, pas sur… sur…

Harry se mit à bégayer et fit un geste brusque en direction du torse de Malfoy pour terminer sa phrase. Celui-ci baissa tranquillement les yeux vers la zone qu'il indiquait avant de les relever pour les plonger dans ceux de Harry, un sourcil haussé.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

_De l'eau de mer…_

- J'ai vu Dennis… l'Auror Crivey… sortir comme un voleur de ta roulotte.

- Ah bon ?

Une faible lueur d'intérêt pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais son regard exprimait plutôt une jubilation prédatrice.

_Malfoy était en train de défaire sa valise. Comme s'il venait juste d'arriver._

- Ce ne…, dit Harry d'une voix faible, qui avait perdu toute vindicte légitime – et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se taire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils te trouvent sexy que ça te donne le droit de sauter sur les Aurors. Il s'occupe d'une enquête. Il y a conflit d'intérêts.

Malfoy fit un pas dans sa direction et Harry recula d'un pas.

- Ah, tu penses que j'ai eu un rapport sexuel avec le jeune Monsieur Crivey.

- C'est le cas ?

Harry trébucha en reculant encore tandis que Malfoy avançait d'un pas de plus. Son dos rencontra le mur de la roulotte.

Malfoy eut un sourire qui révéla ses dents et s'avança vers Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent presque littéralement nez à nez. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le cœur de Harry batte la chamade. D'ailleurs, ce serait le moment idéal pour partir en claquant la porte. Et pourtant, il était hors de question qu'il batte en retraite maintenant sans aller jusqu'au bout du sujet.

- Tu as l'air un peu agité, Potter.

- Je t'emmerde.

Très professionnel.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as… une liaison avec l'Auror Crivey ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, cracha Harry, soulagé de sentir la colère refaire surface.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions, Potter ? Tu m'as l'air bien curieux. La vie sexuelle de ton petit protégé a l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser, à moins que…

Malfoy se pencha vers lui, le regard pétillant de malveillance sous ses cils. Harry se rétracta d'horreur, se pressant le plus possible contre le mur.

- À moins que ce ne soit _ma_ vie sexuelle qui t'intéresse ?

- N-non… C'est… Ecoute, Malfoy, recule-toi.

Malfoy sentait le propre, avec une petite touche d'eau de Cologne aux agrumes corsée. D'aussi près, Harry remarqua de fines petites rides aux coins de sa bouche, l'ombre d'une barbe blonde qui commençait à repousser et, comme Malfoy souriait, il put remarquer à quel point ses canines étaient pointues.

Malfoy était beaucoup, beaucoup trop près de lui et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il voie la chaleur monter au visage et au cou de Harry.

- Arrête ça, dit Harry dans un souffle.

- Arrêter quoi ? murmura Malfoy en réponse, avant de franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et d'effleurer les lèvres de Harry.

Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus léger, mais une bouffée d'excitation dévastatrice mêlée de panique remonta le long de l'échine de Harry. Il prit une brève, brusque inspiration puis se figea et tenta de se concentrer sur le visage de Malfoy pour déchiffrer ses intentions. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, puis le rictus de Malfoy se volatilisa et il s'avança de nouveau pour presser plus franchement sa bouche contre la sienne ; un souffle chaud et une langue humide et tiède s'immisça entre les lèvres de Harry. Il en eut le souffle coupé ; ses poings se serraient et se desserraient spasmodiquement et il sentait son sexe se tendre, douloureusement.

- Je… que…, couina-t-il.

- Chhh.

Malfoy prit son visage dans ses mains.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait d'arrêter, de repousser Malfoy, d'au moins arrêter de répondre au baiser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop agréable pour s'arrêter.

- Mmgh », fit Malfoy, et sa voix à lui aussi sonnait bizarrement. Il se rapprocha encore, de manière à ce que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, son ventre et ses cuisses brûlaient de désir et son cœur battait la chamade. Malfoy déplaça une main, la fit serpenter le long du cou de Harry, parcourir ses côtes et son ventre, lui arrachant des gémissements. Après une légère hésitation au niveau de la ceinture, la main de Malfoy se faufila un cran plus bas et s'installa fermement sur son entrejambe.

Harry haleta violemment, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« Putain…

Sa voix était encore plusieurs octaves trop haut, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il plaça les mains sur les épaules de Malfoy et le repoussa avec force. Malfoy tituba en arrière, perdant sa prise, le visage cramoisi et encore incliné sur le côté. Harry se rapprocha de lui et le poussa de nouveau et – Merlin, il venait de rugir ? Il allait crever de honte plus tard, mais là, pas le temps.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux en basculant en arrière. Il poussa un cri et s'étala dans la pile d'habits qu'il avait sortis de la valise ; il leva les yeux vers Harry, le souffle court. Harry bondit sur lui et, oh, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se frotte contre lui, juste là, comme ça, alors c'est ce qu'il fit, furieusement, contre l'entrejambe de Malfoy.

Malfoy s'empara de ses poignets et s'y agrippa. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux embrumés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus haché à chaque mouvement que faisait Harry, puis il ferma les yeux et fit une grimace qui dévoila ses dents.

A chaque mouvement de bassin, Harry sentait la bite de Malfoy, dure comme de la pierre, contre la sienne, à travers leurs vêtements.

- Merlin, haleta-t-il. Putain de. _Oh_. Oh, _pu-tain_.

L'orgasme fut presque douloureux. Il fut secoué d'un violent frisson qui lui ôta toute énergie des bras, et s'affala de tout son long sur Malfoy.

- Putain, souffla-t-il, enfouissant le visage dans le cou de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que le contrecoup passe.

Il roula sur le côté et se mit à regarder fixement la fresque du plafond, refusant de donner un nom à la terreur qui grignotait du terrain au bord de sa conscience. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

- Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait pas s'il se disait ça à lui-même, à Malfoy, ou bien à…

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, mais j'espère bien que tu vas me rendre la pareille.

Harry tourna la tête vers le visage cramoisi de Malfoy. Tétanisé, Harry se contenta de le dévisager.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin », s'exclama Malfoy.

Il ouvrit sa braguette d'un coup sec et baissa pantalon et slip au-dessous de ses hanches. Harry resta bouche bée devant l'érection de Malfoy – son sexe long et rose. Ses cuisses le picotaient. Lorsque Malfoy s'empara de sa main et la tira vers lui sans douceur, Harry se redressa sans résister. Il laissa Malfoy enfoncer son sexe dans sa main : il était doux et brûlant, palpitait contre la paume de Harry et sans réfléchir, il serra la main, arrachant un cri à Malfoy.

Il pouvait le faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire même si l'angle et l'approche étaient nouveaux. Il masturba Malfoy, contemplant avec fascination le gland qui disparaissait et reparaissait dans son poing. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Malfoy se cambra et poussa un cri. Harry sentit le chaud lui monter aux joues tandis que le sperme giclait sur le buste de Malfoy ; il en sentit un peu qui lui dégoulinait sur les doigts.

Harry s'essuya la main sur le drap ; la sueur commencer à lui laisser une sensation de froid sur la peau. Le souffle de Malfoy ralentit.

« Eh ben, dit Malfoy en riant. Tu es vraiment une quiche au lit.

Harry lui mit une droite.

- Putain de con de merde !

Malfoy se roula en boule sur le côté, les deux mains portées au visage. Du sang s'en échappa et lui coula le long du menton.

Il l'avait sans doute vraiment amoché, mais Harry était bien trop secoué pour se demander à quel point c'était grave. Au lieu de cela, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria : « Ha ! ». Tremblant sur ses pointes de pieds, il pointait du doigt le nez de Malfoy :

- Je t'ai eu, hein ? Tu vois ce que ça fait ?

- Espèce de petit con puéril. C'était il y a des années !

Malfoy se mit à tâter le lit à la recherche de sa baguette, son autre main toujours refermée sur son visage.

- Mais quand même, dit Harry, comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

Il savait qu'il délirait complètement. Mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme si Graup traversait la Forêt Interdite au pas de course, et il avait du mal à y voir clair avec tout ce vacarme. Il avait encore le tournis après le meilleur orgasme qu'il ait eu depuis des années, et il le devait à Malfoy, et… Putain, avec sa peau qui picotait et sa poitrine sur le point d'exploser, il n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir.

Ginny allait le tuer.

Ginny allait…

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Dégage d'ici, dit Malfoy.

Il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur sa baguette. Harry en aperçut le bout qui dépassait de sous le lit.

- Ta b…

- J'ai dit _dégage _!

- Je peux t'arranger le nez. Je suis désolé. J'étais juste…

- Tire-toi de chez moi tout de suite sinon je te jure que je te découperai en quinze morceaux bien distincts et que Shacklebolt en recevra un par jour sur son bureau pendant deux semaines ! »

Déglutissant péniblement, tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry battit en retraite. Il remarqua la sensation humide et poisseuse de ses sous-vêtements quand il bougeait et cela lui arracha une grimace.

Il déguerpit de la roulotte de Malfoy et transplana jusque chez lui dans le plus grand brouillard et ne put que se féliciter de survivre à l'opération sans y avoir laissé d'organe vital. Il se matérialisa au milieu des plants d'hellébore de Ginny, dans le jardin qui se trouvait devant leur maison. Il ne prit pas le temps d'essuyer ses bottes couvertes de boue et de pétales, mais gravit les marches du perron en deux bonds, ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Ginny, qui l'attendait, s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son tablier :

« Harry, je suis contente que tu sois rentré.

Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser et Harry se rappela qu'il avait le caleçon souillé et qu'il devait probablement puer le sperme.

- Pas maintenant », dit-il d'un ton sec, avant de la bousculer pour monter dans leur chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Après avoir arraché ses vêtements, il incinéra le boxer souillé d'un _Incendio_, puis se dirigea à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la douche. Il mit l'eau le plus chaud possible sans que ça lui arrache complètement la peau.

_Qu'avait-il fait, qu'avait-il fait, qu'avait-il fait ?_

Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire, un peu plus précisément qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, ce qui l'obligea à se branler furieusement et rapidement. Bizarrement, ça n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il avait trompé sa femme. Il était ce genre de personne et Harry n'avait que du mépris pour ce genre de personnes.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Sans rincer le shampoing qu'il avait dans les cheveux ni même couper l'eau, Harry sortit de la douche et se mit une serviette autour des hanches. Il laissa des empreintes mouillées à travers la chambre et retourna dans le couloir pour faire face à son destin.

Ginny n'avait pas l'air ravie :

- On a des invités qui arrivent dans dix minutes et ce serait mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas en train de nous étriper. Tu crois que tu pourrais…

Harry se retourna vers le mur et s'y frappa la tête. Ginny se tut. Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, Harry s'obligea à prononcer les mots :

« Je t'ai trompée.

Ginny demeura silencieuse pendant de longues secondes. Harry se força à se retourner vers elle. Sa peau trempée se couvrait de chair de poule là où l'air qui entrait pas la porte d'entrée encore ouverte l'atteignait.

Avec une expression indéchiffrable, Ginny demanda :

- Qui, enfin, avec qui, putain de – qui tu t'es fait ?

- Malfoy, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Un nouveau silence. Puis :

- Tu te tapes Narcissa Malfoy ? Elle est pas un peu trop vieille pour toi ?

Harry partit d'un éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

- Non, dit-il. _Malfoy_.

Après une nouvelle, brève pause, il entendit Ginny pousser un petit cri étouffé :

- Nom de…

- Bonsoir ! chantonna Hermione en entrant.

- Tu as laissé la porte ouverte, mec. Salut Gin. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? dit Ron, puis : Bordel, Harry, les habits, ça existe !

Comme un cerf repérant l'odeur d'un prédateur, Hermione se figea. Elle regarda Harry, qui était en serviette, puis l'expression de Ginny. Un sillon se forma entre ses sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'on tombe mal ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Vous tombez très bien.

Harry vit qu'Hermione remarquait le ton suraigu de Ginny et les gestes de démente qu'elle faisait avec les bras.

- Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, en fait ! Allons dans la salle à manger. Il y a des mini-hotdogs, du vin de fleurs de sureau, et j'ai un rôti au four. _Tu vas t'habiller, Harry ?_

Harry détala dans la chambre. Il se jeta sous le jet d'eau, froid à présent, et se rinça les cheveux. Tandis qu'il se séchait et s'habillait, son esprit poussait des cris, lui donnait toutes sortes d'instructions contradictoires et l'engueulait d'avoir foutu toute sa vie en l'air.

Il entra dans la salle à manger en traînant la patte. Hermione se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et vint lui reboutonner la chemise correctement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry se contenta de faire non de la tête, la suppliant silencieusement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

Harry s'assit et Ginny posa les bols, un à un, en face de chaque personne. Une éclaboussure de soupe de tomate bouillante le fit sursauter de douleur. Hermione resta muette, son regard passant de Harry à Ginny comme si elle regardait un match de tennis. Ron s'empara d'un morceau de pain et le flanqua dans sa soupe.

Il y avait du vin. Harry s'en servit un verre et le descendit d'un trait avant de reposer le verre vide sur la table avec force. Il évita de croiser le regard de quiconque mais regarda fixement son bol de soupe, donnant des petits coups de cuillère à ce qui y flottait et écoutant les bruits que faisait Ron en mangeant.

- On est bien silencieux ce soir, plaisanta Ron, mais il s'attira trois regards tous aussi noirs. Quoi… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il y eut un silence glacial. Harry sentait que les ressorts d'Hermione étaient en train de se tendre en vue d'un interrogatoire. Ron regarda autour de lui, cuillère en l'air ; de la soupe rouge gouttait sur la nappe.

Soudain, Ginny jeta sa propre cuillère sur la table :

- J'ai une liaison avec Neville Londubat, annonça-t-elle, faisant grésiller le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en cendres.

- Oh ! fit Hermione, portant les doigts devant la bouche.

- _Quoi ?!_ aboya Ron.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- C'était plus fort que moi ! poursuivit Ginny. J'ai besoin de me sentir désirée. Je n'en pouvais plus… Harry. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Ron se leva, faisant racler sa chaise bruyamment sur le sol. Il pointa sa sœur du doigt :

- C'est inadmissible, Gin !

- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ta gueule. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu fais ça dans le dos de mon meilleur ami, comme une petite t…

- Alors là, ferme-la toute de suite ! l'interrompit Ginny en se levant si brusquement que sa chaise bascula en arrière. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas retirer. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire ça.

Harry leva le nez et rencontra le regard épouvanté d'Hermione ; celle-ci le regardait, tout en tentant, d'une main, de retenir Ron par la chemise.

- C'est bon, Ron, marmonna Harry. C'est entre Ginny et moi.

- En tout cas », poursuivit Ron, son visage rouge de colère se tournant tantôt vers Harry, tantôt vers Ginny, « que Neville s'attende à avoir mon poing dans la gueule, la prochaine fois que je le vois.

- Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Neville, j'envoie tes couilles en Alaska », répliqua Ginny.

Harry se leva. Le sang lui battait aux tempes. Chacun cessa ce qu'il faisait et le regarda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien à dire. Engourdi de la tête aux pieds, il fit volte-face, quitta la salle à manger et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il n'aurait plus à écouter Ron et Ginny se hurler dessus, ni à se demander pourquoi il n'avait aucune envie de participer à l'engueulade.

Il se laissa s'assit lourdement au pied du lit, s'enfouit le visage dans les mains et prit une profonde inspiration, un peu tremblante. Le matelas s'enfonça à côté de lui lorsque la chaleur réconfortante d'un autre corps vint s'y installer. Il glissa un œil entre ses doigts. Hermione.

« Je suis censé être contrarié, c'est ça ?

- Ce serait la réaction habituelle, oui, répondit-elle.

- Je le suis un peu. Enfin, Neville, c'est un de mes meilleurs potes. Ça me surprend de sa part. Il était super tendu ces derniers temps, maintenant que j'y pense. Maintenant on sait pourquoi.

- Et Ginny ? Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Harry baissa les yeux ; son alliance n'avait qu'un éclat terne sur sa main gauche. Il avait passé sa jeunesse à combattre des démons, intérieurs comme extérieurs, et s'en était sorti en vainqueur. Il avait sauvé le monde sorcier de l'emprise de Voldemort et avait survécu. Pour ce qui était d'une chose aussi commune et triviale que le mariage, en revanche, c'était l'échec sur toute la ligne.

- Elle mérite d'être heureuse, dit Harry. Et je ne peux plus la rendre heureuse. »

Il valait mieux ne pas mentionner Malfoy tout de suite. L'idée de devoir justifier ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione lui pompa tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son amie, et hocha la tête lorsqu'elle lui dit de lui envoyer un hibou quand il aurait envie de parler. Quand Ron entra en trombe dans la chambre et annonça qu'Hermione et lui partaient, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Il resta assis en silence sur le lit à regarder Ginny faire ses valises en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puis il l'accompagna elle aussi jusqu'à la porte.

Elle posa son sac au sol et se retourna vers lui :

« J'allais te le dire. J'ai essayé.

- Je sais, dit Harry.

- Harry, dit Ginny dans un souffle, les épaules secouées de sanglots tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers son visage. C'est pas… Je t'aimerai toujours…

- C'est pas grave, Gin.

Son joli visage plein de taches de rousseur. Ses grands yeux bruns qui avaient toujours été son refuge. La chaleur de ses doigts contre sa joue et sa mâchoire. Elle avait été son avenir et son cœur – ils étaient censés avoir des enfants ensemble, fonder une famille – mais il l'avait laissée lui filer entre les doigts. Il inspira profondément et lui serra l'épaule.

Laissant échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé, elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Sachant bien que c'était la dernière fois, il profita autant qu'il put de son parfum et de sa douceur. Elle tremblait dans ses bras.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille ou il allait exploser.

- Bon, dit-il en s'écartant doucement. Tu vas retrouver Neville ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Ses cheveux étaient collés à sa joue. Pendant un long moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre.

Puis elle dit : « Au revoir, Harry. » – ramassa son sac et partit.

L'air froid hivernal lui léchait la peau des bras, et le claquement qu'elle fit en transplanant le transperça de part en part.

Un petit tourbillon de givre entra par la porte ouverte, soulevé par un souffle d'air, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à neiger.

…


	4. La deuxième fois

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça dans la roulotte de Malfoy ?

- Le colocataire de Sasha était là. On voulait un peu d'intimité.

Dennis avait l'air parfaitement content de lui. Vautré sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureaux, il _rayonnait_, et c'était la dernière chose au monde à laquelle Harry voulait avoir affaire.

- C'était pas un peu gonflé ?

- Malfoy n'était pas là, répondit Dennis en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? En plus son lit est bien plus…

Harry lui coupa la parole d'une voix forte :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, merci. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça : on n'a pas encore bouclé l'enquête.

- Oh, on en a discuté, de l'enquête. Avant. Après. Pas pendant, bien sûr. Euh, tu ne vas pas le faire remonter à Dawlish, Harry, hein ?

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et lui lança un regard noir :

- Et donc ?

- Sasha pense que ce serait quelqu'un du Bazar Bizarre de Barney Bagnall. Malfoy et lui sont toujours en concurrence. Sasha pense que Barney essaie d'intimider les employés de Malfoy.

- Possible, dit Harry.

Il prit une gorgée de café ; il était exactement comme il l'aimait : bien noir et juste un ou deux degré en dessous d'une température qui lui cautériserait la gorge. La douleur est une distraction bienvenue quand on vient de se faire quitter par sa femme et que son identité sexuelle sautille sur place en tendant les bras comme un enfant en manque d'affection qui voudrait se faire remarquer et crierait : _Regarde moi ! Regarde moi !_

Harry se demanda si Dennis s'en apercevrait s'il glissait une dose de Whisky Pur-Feu dans son gobelet. Bien sûr qu'il le remarquerait. Ce con remarquait absolument tout.

- Moi, je crois que c'est quelqu'un du théâtre, poursuivit Dennis, qui à présent agitait sa plume dans l'air comme s'il dirigeait un orchestre. Quelqu'un qui chercherait à faire le ménage pour avoir un meilleur poste ?

- Peut-être, dit Harry. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans la méthode d'agression. C'est particulièrement cruel de la part de l'agresseur. Qui que ce soit, c'est quelqu'un de très colère. Très très en colère.

- Ravi de voir que ça travaille ici de temps en temps, intervint une voix traînante qui donna à Harry la chair le poule.

Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, un rouleau de parchemin à la main. Harry se sentit pris au piège, mais avec un peu de chance, cela ne se voyait pas. Refoulant cette impression, il s'efforça d'avoir l'œil noir :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? Oui, on travaille, comme tu peux le constater, et nous interrompre ne va pas faire avancer l'enquête plus vite.

Harry rajusta sa position sur sa chaise, luttant pour ne pas se souvenir, ne pas penser aux dents de Malfoy sur sa lèvre ni à la manière dont son dos s'était cambré quand… Merlin. Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement et haussa un sourcil. Il était beau, ce con, presque plus encore que dans les souvenirs de Harry, bizarrement.

- Ce n'est pas Bagnall, au fait, dit Malfoy. Il n'oserait pas. Pas après le sort que je lui ai jeté la dernière fois qu'il a tenté de racheter un membre de la troupe dans mon dos. Oh, et Crivey : Sasha te transmet ses amitiés.

- Heh, fit Dennis, reposant les pieds par terre et rosissant.

- Très bien, dit Harry. Alors qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu t'en ailles et qu'on puisse se remettre au travail, résoudre cette enquête, et ne plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de venir déranger la Justice dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais je suis venu te porter ceci.

Il lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait à la main. Harry s'en empara et croisa le regard de Malfoy en l'attrapant. Il y avait un pétillement dans ses yeux qui lui nouait l'estomac : il semblait avoir hâte de voir sa réaction.

Après un coup d'œil à Dennis, Harry déroula le parchemin et le lut en diagonale. Presque instantanément, l'indignation balaya son malaise et son embarras.

- Une facture de Ste-Mangouste ?! Pour une opération du nez ?! Tu me prends pour un crétin fini ?

- Eh bien, répondit Malfoy, puisque tu le demandes…

- Un simple _Episkey_ et c'est réglé ! Tu devrais le savoir. Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même. Non. Pas moyen. Je paye pas ça.

Harry froissa le parchemin et le jeta dans la corbeille. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Malfoy, avec l'intention de le fusiller du regard, mais il remarqua que les oreilles de Malfoy avaient rougi et qu'il avait l'air de regarder fixement sa bouche.

Malfoy se rendit compte que Harry avait remarqué et détourna les yeux.

- Très bien. Je vais donc en toucher deux mots à ton supérieur.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, les oreilles rouges lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées. Malfoy avait-il toujours été aussi beau ? Non. Harry en était certain. Il aurait…

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Harry pointa du doigt le visage de Malfoy et s'exclama :

- Ton nez est légèrement moins pointu !

Malfoy eut un sourire méprisant :

- Mon nez est tout aussi pointu qu'il l'a toujours été, c'est-à-dire pas pointu du tout. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde me disait ça.

- Il est hors de question que je paye pour de la magie esthétique. Va te plaindre à Dawlish. Va voir Shacklebolt, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !

Il rejoignit Malfoy en quelques enjambées, les poings serrés, et se planta juste devant lui ; il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le souffle de Malfoy s'emballait. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- Euh…, dit Dennis.

Dans un état second, Harry se retourna vers son partenaire.

Dennis scruta Harry du regard. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Malfoy. Puis il regarda de nouveau Harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à parler…

Harry dégaina sa baguette :

- _Silencio !_

Dennis fit la moue et croisa les bras.

Le tapotement sans douceur d'un doigt contre son thorax ramena son attention vers Malfoy.

- Tu vas régler cette facture, Potter. Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes sautes d'humeur et assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait toucher la racine de ses cheveux avec ses sourcils s'il les haussait suffisamment haut.

- Quel culot ! Dégage de mon bureau avant que je te donne autre chose à aller faire réparer à Ste-Mangouste.

Il s'approcha de Malfoy, sentant son doigt s'enfoncer dans sa robe de sorcier.

Les pupilles de Malfoy se dilatèrent :

- Des menaces ! Vous voyez, Crivey ? C'est toujours comme ça !

- Je ne paierai pas.

L'eau de Cologne de Malfoy lui emplissait les narines.

- Tu paieras.

Malfoy fit glisser son doigt en travers du torse de Harry, puis empoigna fermement son bras.

- Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour discuter de ça.

Harry pressa la main contre la hanche de Malfoy.

- Où alors ? demanda Malfoy, la voix rauque.

- Ta caravane ?

- Ça marche.

La violence du transplanage ne fit rien pour éclaircir les idées de Harry, et le temps qu'ils se re-matérialisent, ils étaient déjà entortillés l'un à l'autre. Malfoy mordait la bouche de Harry, une main solidement ancrée dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Harry fit glisser ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy : des dents heurtèrent de la chair, c'était douloureux, mais il n'arrivait pas à démêler à qui appartenaient bras et jambes ; la seule chose claire qui lui parvenait au cerveau était que le corps de Malfoy était souple et dur contre le sien. Il enfonça les doigts au creux de ses reins, avec fièvre, terrifié, et atrocement excité.

- Merlin, haleta-t-il, les poussant péniblement jusqu'au lit de Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours été irrésistible, Potter. Simplement, tu es trop bête pour l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

- La ferme.

Ses vêtements lui pesaient sur la peau – il fallait qu'il les enlève. Il tira sur le col de son uniforme d'Auror, se coinçant le bras au passage.

Malfoy pouffa de rire, agita sa baguette magique et les robes de Harry glissèrent au sol.

- Maintenant, toi, grogna Harry.

Il attrapa le col de Malfoy, tira d'un coup sec et se pourlécha du bruit et de la sensation du tissu qui se déchirait.

- Enfoiré, dit Malfoy contre sa bouche.

Malfoy portait une chemise et un pantalon sous sa robe de sorcier. En voyant le pâle triangle qui apparaissait à l'ouverture de son col, Harry se rappela que Malfoy avait de la peau et qu'il fallait qu'il en voie beaucoup plus. Ils s'entre-arrachèrent les vêtements, rivalisant de destruction, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un jeu et qu'ils tombent, nus, hilares et les membres emmêlés sur le lit, robes, chemises et autres vêtements déchirés et complètement froissés, abandonnés derrière eux sur le sol.

La peau nue, étonnamment douce de Malfoy glissait délicieusement contre celle de Harry. Il fit courir sa main le long de sa hanche, sur sa taille et ses côtes, se donnant des picotements dans les doigts ; il le mordit et l'embrassa et se mit à se frotter frénétiquement entre sa cuisse et son aine.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup, haleta Draco en dessous de lui. Cette fois tu vas me baiser correctement.

_Oui_, se dit Harry, puis il gémit, frissonna et planta les dents dans l'épaule de Malfoy, certain que s'il répétait ce qu'il venait de dire, il allait jouir avant même d'avoir commencé.

Puis ce fut un jeu : laisser Malfoy le guider, lui montrer ce qu'il fallait faire, sans avoir l'air de le laisser prendre les rênes. Malfoy se mit à genoux, dos à Harry, le front appuyé sur ses avant-bras sur le lit, le cul en l'air, rebondi et parfait. La vue lui faisait tourner la tête. Il dévissa le couvercle du pot que Malfoy lui avait donné, puis plongea les doigts dans la substance huileuse. Des taches rouges recouvraient les épaules de Malfoy. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, imposant à sa nuque une torsion peu confortable, et haussa un sourcil.

Harry se rapprocha sur ses genoux et, prenant une brève inspiration, il glissa un doigt entre les fesses de Malfoy, parcourant la fente jusqu'à trouver le trou. Malfoy gémit et ferma les yeux. Ginny ne l'avait jamais laissé lui faire ça. Quand Harry enfonça enfin son doigt à l'intérieur, une chaleur étroite se contracta autour de ses phalanges. Sa queue tressaillit, effleurant les poils dorés de la cuisse de Malfoy. Il retira son doigt, puis l'enfonça de nouveau, ravi que Malfoy ne puisse pas voir son visage, qui devait, sans aucun doute, arborer une expression d'émerveillement stupide.

- C'est bon, siffla Malfoy, les yeux fermés, le visage légèrement crispé. Tu peux y aller, Potter.

C'était comme la première fois avec Ginny : la même nervosité, le désir impérieux de pénétrer et l'effort pour canaliser ce désir qui lui tétanisait les muscles. L'envie de bien s'y prendre. Il fallait qu'il fasse les choses bien, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attirer de nouvelles moqueries de la part de Malfoy. Avec un suprême effort de concentration, une main maintenant la fesse de Malfoy écartée et l'autre guidant son sexe, Harry le pénétra. Jésus, Marie, Joseph. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, prit une longue inspiration, puis s'enfonça d'un cran de plus, sentant le corps de Malfoy s'ouvrir pour lui. Malfoy enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et étouffa un râle.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le sexe délicieusement à l'étroit à l'intérieur de Malfoy, Harry serra les dents sous la vague de plaisir qui lui traversait le ventre et déferlait dans ses cuisses.

- Pu-tain !

Sa voix sonnait aigue et secouée. Ses doigts tremblaient contre les hanches de Malfoy, et il raffermit sa prise, poussant de petits gémissements, s'efforçant de rester concentré, de ne pas se laisser submerger.

- Tout doux, Potter, dit Malfoy en regardant par dessus son épaule, le visage écarlate, des gouttelettes de transpiration sur les joues et le front.

- Est-ce que… Je…, Harry inspira difficilement. C'est bien ?

Malfoy détourna de nouveau la tête et pouffa de rire dans l'oreiller ; puis il se dégagea le visage suffisamment pour répondre :

- Ça va bien. Allez, bouge maintenant, baise-moi.

Harry s'exécuta. Il perdit rapidement le contrôle et son lent va-et-vient devint frénétique. Le lubrifiant rendait les choses très glissantes, mais le cul de Malfoy se contractait autour de sa queue, lui donnant l'impression de l'empaler, encore et encore. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Merlin, les bruits que faisait Malfoy… Ses doigts pâles s'agrippaient à l'oreiller et il gémissait, haletait, les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses travaillant à chaque mouvement de hanche qu'il faisait en arrière pour épouser les coups de reins de Harry.

Bien trop tôt, le plaisir se concentra dans son aine ses cuisses et son ventre le brûlaient.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh putain. Je vais jouir, tellement, tellement fort…

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Il fut pris d'un violent frisson contre lequel il était impuissant, et faillit en perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était étalé sur le dos de Malfoy, le souffle court. Le blond s'agita au dessous de lui, onde de peau et de muscles, et Harry sortit de lui, rampa sur le côté et s'écroula sur le lit comme de la cire fondue.

Malfoy se retourna sur le dos et laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur un oreiller.

- Salazar, Potter. Encore ?

Il attrapa son sexe, qui était encore dur, mais aussi humide et luisant au niveau du gland, et commença à se masturber.

- Ah », fit Harry, sortant brusquement de son indolence post-coïtale – et il referma les doigts autour de ceux de Malfoy.

Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent…

… des yeux si familiers, aussi familiers que ceux de Ron ou d'Hermione, même s'ils éveillaient chez lui des réactions totalement différentes. Harry y avait vu de la jubilation, il les avait vus glacés de rage, plissés et malveillants, sombres et hantés, rougis de fatigue, de peur – égarés… mais jamais n'avait-il pu les voir de manière aussi intime, auparavant. Alors que ses doigts s'entrelaçaient à ceux de Malfoy et s'activaient, Harry se perdit dans le plaisir qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du blond comme dans un livre ouvert. Et, en dépit de l'intimité que cela supposait, Malfoy le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si le sexe leur donnait la liberté de laisser tomber les masques.

Le visage de Malfoy se crispa, ses reins se décollèrent du lit et il jouit, haletant lourdement. Du sperme dégoulina le long des doigts de Harry et éclaboussa le torse du blond. Les muscles de Harry se contractèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent involontairement autour de ceux de Malfoy. Parcouru d'un violent frisson de plaisir par procuration, il haleta avec Malfoy, sentant son sexe endolori, encore sensible, tressauter douloureusement.

Harry retira sa main et, brutalement, le masque de Malfoy se remit en place ; le gris de ses yeux se lissa et s'occulta.

« C'était bien, Potter, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour éviter que tu me frappes.

Plus qu'un peu soulagé, Harry ferma les yeux et rit doucement :

- Pas pour autant que je vais payer ta facture. »

Malfoy pouffa de rire.

Un silence très agréable s'installa. La chaleur qui émanait de l'âtre réchauffait sa peau où la sueur séchait, et la misère qu'il avait ressentie toute la semaine précédente s'évaporait doucement. Il aurait pu s'endormir. Bientôt, cependant, sans aucune cause évidente, l'atmosphère devint moins détendue, et Harry finit par se souvenir qu'il était nu à côté de Malfoy en plein milieu d'une journée de travail. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Malfoy détourna brusquement la tête ; Harry l'avait manifestement surpris en train de l'observer. Son pouls s'emballa légèrement ; un picotement dans ses muscles l'incitait à partir. Il se redressa sur son séant.

« Euh…

- Bien ! l'interrompit Malfoy. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. On s'est bien amusés mais je suis un homme très occupé, et toi, il faut que tu retournes travailler aussi. Ce n'est pas très professionnel tout ça, Potter – coucher avec quelqu'un qui est mêlé à une enquête. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'un tel laxisme de ta part est surprenant mais…

- Arrête d'essayer d'imiter Rogue, tu n'y arrives pas du tout.

Malfoy se tut. Il était toujours étendu sur le dos, la tête reposant sur ses mains, les coudes écartés. Harry se laissa aller à parcourir son corps nu du regard et se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son torse.

Il déglutit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha et parcourut du bout des doigts les cicatrices estompées mais toujours bien visibles qui striaient le buste de Malfoy, des clavicules aux hanches. Malfoy laissa échapper un son étouffé et frissonna.

- Je… je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de t'avoir fait ça, dit Harry.

- Mm, fit Malfoy, se redressant et repoussant la main de Harry. Ouais, moi aussi.

Il se leva et rassembla ses vêtements, émettant de petits « tss » désapprobateurs en constatant les dégâts. Harry eut besoin de poursuivre – il paraissait important de le dire :

- Je n'avais jamais utilisé ce sort avant, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça allait faire. Tu allais me jeter un Doloris. J'ai paniqué. Si j'avais su… malgré toute l'animosité qu'il y avait entre nous, jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de te tuer. Enfin… peut-être quand tu m'as défoncé le nez, mais ça m'a passé au bout d'un moment.

L'air déterminé à garder le dos tourné, Malfoy se contenta d'un geste, chaussette à la main, pour dire que ça n'avait aucune importance :

- On n'était encore que des gosses. Maintenant, va t'en, Potter. »

Il se pencha pour renfiler la dite chaussette, et Harry se dit que si les bras de Malfoy tremblaient, c'était à cause de l'inconfort de cette position, rien de plus.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps de réparer ses vêtements. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot de plus. Une fois que Harry se fût rhabillé, il retourna chez lui en transplanant pour prendre une douche avant de retourner au bureau.

…


	5. Noël

**Note :** _Un grand, grand merci à __**Elberane**__ qui a traduit la longue et brûlante scène d'amour de ce chapitre. Joyeux Noël aux gens concernés, et bonnes fêtes ou post-fêtes aux autres !  
><em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Une lumière vive perçait ça et là les nuages qui s'étalaient dans le ciel comme des aquarelles humides, donnant au jour, par ailleurs sombre, une texture étincelante. Il restait moins d'une semaine avant Noël et Teddy tenait difficilement en place : il faisait des bonds dans la neige, laissant dans son sillage tout un sentier de destruction, en direction des illuminations colorées de la fête foraine. Ses cheveux bleu électrique se soulevaient dans sa course et son écharpe flottait derrière lui comme un étendard. Chaque mouvement de son petit corps, qui néanmoins grandissait à toute allure, donnait à Harry un pincement au cœur. Hermione se pencha vers lui, faisant entrer leurs épaules en contact :

« C'est un petit garçon très heureux.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Il en a vraiment l'air.

- Je peux avoir une barbe à papa ? héla Teddy en se retournant vers eux, et Harry hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Andromeda va te tuer. Il ne va plus dormir.

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Elle s'en remettra.

Il exhuma de sa poche une poignée de pièces et les donna à Teddy, qui se précipita vers le stand en sautillant de joie, les cheveux virant au rose bonbon.

La barbe à papa fit long feu. Ils suivirent Teddy dans les allées de la fête foraine. Une fois qu'il fut installé sur le carrousel – un manège de chevaux et de dragons de métal qui renâclaient et dont les yeux bougeaient en tous sens – Hermione se tourna vers Harry avec un regard pénétrant :

- Elle vient avec Neville au Terrier pour Noël.

- Je sais, dit Harry. Elle m'écrit. On n'est pas en froid. On s'entend même bien mieux qu'avant.

- Et toi, tu viens toujours, hein ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, il donna un coup de pied dans un bloc de neige sale qui gisait par terre. Malgré son manteau et ses gants, de l'air glacé parvenait à se faufiler sous son col et rentrer dans ses manches. Hermione poussa un soupir impatient et lui lança un sort réchauffant.

- Non, répondit-il enfin. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

- Oh, Harry…

Harry lança à Hermione un regard coupable. Elle avait l'air déconfite.

- Tu sais très bien que Molly m'en veut. Elle ne me le dira jamais en face, mais ça se voit. Je serais de trop.

- C'est ridicule. Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

- Elle dit qu'il faut que je vienne. Mais elle ne le pense pas.

- Tu fais toujours partie de la famille, Harry. Ça ne changera pas. Si tu demandais à Molly, tu sais qu'elle te dirait la même chose.

- Ouais. Ouais, je sais, mais…

Il inspira et croisa les bras :

- Ron va boire comme un trou et finira par sauter à la gorge de Neville. Ginny va vouloir se faire Ron. Molly va pleurer et hurler sur tout le monde. Et moi, je vais me retrouver au milieu de tout ça à me sentir con.

L'expression d'Hermione était tiraillée entre l'amusement et l'agacement :

- Pas forcément.

Haussant les épaules, Harry tendit les bras pour aider Teddy à descendre du manège :

- Peut-être pas. Mais je vais quand même faire l'impasse sur Noël au Terrier cette année. Je suis désolée, Hermione. Je viendrai l'année prochaine, promis. C'est juste que… c'est trop tôt.

- Moi, je vais quand même au Terrier, hein ? demanda Teddy, soudain inquiet.

- Bien sûr. Vous venez tous les deux, ta grand-mère et toi, répondit Hermione en lui passant la main dans les cheveux – cheveux qui à présent avaient pris une teinte châtain-fauve – et Teddy sourit.

Il voulut essayer les montagnes russes, la bateau à bascule et le toboggan géant.

- Un vrai petit Gryffondor, celui-là, dit Harry.

- On verra, dit Hermione. »

L'après-midi tirant à sa fin, le soleil finit par disparaître complètement.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer, Teddy, dit Hermione.

- Mais je veux refaire un tour de montagnes russes ! Allez, juste une fois ! S'il te plaîaîaît…

- Désolée Teddy, mais ta grand-mère t'attend.

Teddy éclata en sanglots.

- Trop de sucre, murmura Hermione.

- Mais non », dit Harry.

Il souleva Teddy par la taille et se mit à courir dans la neige en poussant des cris d'Hippogriffe. Les pleurs de Teddy cessèrent immédiatement, mais il était vraiment devenu trop grand pour ce genre de jeux et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux étalés dans la neige, trempés, frigorifiés et recouverts de boue. Teddy éclata de rire. Hermione accourut dans leur direction. Harry se mit à rire doucement et s'essuya le visage.

Ça allait être un Noël bien calme pour lui – peut-être qu'il se sentirait seul. Mais il avait beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair dans sa tête et voulait prendre le temps de le faire, seul.

…

« Allez, mec, viens… C'est pas pareil, si t'es pas là.

- Peux pas, répondit Harry à la tête de flammes vertes de Ron. Désolé. Amusez-vous bien. Et ne va pas te bastonner avec Neville. Sérieusement.

Ron fronça les sourcils et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- Tu es taré. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul dans ton coin ?

- Ça va aller. J'ai seulement besoin d'être un peu au calme en ce moment.

Ron soupira et finit par acquiescer :

- Attends, deux secondes.

Sa tête disparut quelques minutes ; lorsqu'il revint, il portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une grande assiette pleine à craquer d'oie rôtie et de pommes de terre, de carottes, de choux de Bruxelles et de Yorkshire Pudding, le tout copieusement dressé d'une sauce épaisse qui sentait délicieusement bon. L'assiette était entourée d'un côté d'une grosse bolée de pudding aux raisins avec de la crème anglaise, et de l'autre d'un mug de lait de poule fumant. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Tiens, dit Ron. De la part de ma mère. Le shot de Pur-Feu dans l'eggnog, par contre, c'est de ma part.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Merci…

Harry prit le plateau et se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision finalement.

- Si tu changes d'avis, tu es toujours le bienvenu, dit Ron avant de jeter un œil par dessus son épaule. Zut, il faut que j'y aille. Teddy a découvert la bièraubeurre et Maman nous pique une crise. À plus, Harry. Joyeux Noël. »

Et il disparut.

Écartant l'assiette de haricots sur toast qu'il avait prévu de manger, Harry s'attaqua au vrai repas de Noël. Molly était une excellente cuisinière. Ginny aussi. Et Harry n'allait certainement pas se laisser aller à déprimer, c'était hors de question.

...

Il n'allait jamais à l'Antre du Veau et de la Vipère, parce que c'était le pub que Malfoy avait tendance à fréquenter, et les rares fois où Harry s'y était risqué, cela s'était terminé en œil au beurre noir et bleus à la mâchoire pour l'un d'entre eux, voire pour les deux. Mais Malfoy avait sûrement d'autres projets pour la soirée, alors il tenta le coup ; il avait envie d'aller ailleurs qu'au Chaudron Baveur pour une fois. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas tant de monde que ça un soir de Noël.

En fait, si.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il regretta amèrement son idée : l'établissement était bondé et il n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher les cheveux ou la cicatrice. Il entendit son nom prononcé à petits cris perçants, puis une bande de gosses – à peine sortis de l'école, a priori – l'encercla avant qu'il ait l'occasion de s'enfuir.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter !

- Regardez ! Il a sa cicatrice et tout !

Quelqu'un tira sur sa robe de sorcier, quelqu'un d'autre, de visiblement éméché, lui rentra dedans.

- S'il vous plaît, implora-t-il. Je veux juste boire un verre tranquille.

- Joyeux Noël, Harry ! »

Une blonde à la poitrine opulente se jeta sur lui et lui planta un baiser en plein sur les lèvres. Il la repoussa, la faisant trébucher en arrière et presque tomber.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille immédiatement s'il voulait éviter de faire la une de la _Gazette _; il s'extirpa péniblement de la foule pressante et battit en retraite. Une fois dans la rue, il resta planté là, le souffle court, complètement dégoûté.

_Joyeux Noël de merde Harry_, se dit-il avant de transplaner.

Il pensait, ou du moins il s'était dit, que s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se détendre autour d'une bonne pinte et de profiter en silence de la compagnie de ceux qui passaient réellement une bonne soirée, alors il ferait tout aussi bien d'aller travailler. Mais comment avancer dans l'enquête quand le reste du monde était en train de réveillonner, telle était la question. Le terrain du théâtre était globalement plongé dans le silence. Une rumeur de conversation lui parvenait à sa gauche, quelque part derrière l'immense tente, mais son regard fut attiré par la lumière douce qui brillait par la fenêtre de la roulotte de Malfoy.

Il hésita. Il s'imagina entrer dans la roulotte pour y trouver Malfoy confortablement installé avec ses parents, et cette pensée seule suffit presque à le décider à laisser tomber et rentrer chez lui. Un sourire s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour ressortir sa cape d'invisibilité pour espionner Malfoy, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais il renonça à l'idée, préférant y aller franchement.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la neige, le rapprochant de la roulotte, la sensation de malaise qu'il avait dans le ventre grandissait. La roulotte de Malfoy était peinte couleur argent avec des bordures violettes – des couleurs vives mais néanmoins dignes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention auparavant. Le temps qu'il atteigne le petit escalier qui menait à sa porte, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Malfoy pour expliquer sa venue soudaine, mais il prit une profonde inspiration, gravit les marches et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra.

La roulotte était pleine de décorations de Noël : un grand sapin trônait dans un coin, couvert d'ornements étincelants, de guirlandes dorées et de lumières colorées qui sautillaient de branche en branche en clignotant ; des clochettes d'argent s'alignaient, suspendues à un fil, le long du montant de la cheminée ; la peau d'Hippogriffe avait laissé place à un tapis de velours rouge et épais, bordé de fourrure blanche, et Célestina Moldubec gazouillait des chants de Noël sur RITM.

Malfoy était vautré dans un fauteuil de cuir rembourré, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à moitié vide à la main, et les restes d'une bonne grosse pile de pétards de Noël jonchaient le sol autour de ses pieds. Sa robe de sorcier ouverte révélait des vêtements froissés. Il semblait être l'incarnation de la misère humaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy le dévisagea :

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je veux dire, dit Harry avec un rire nerveux, se sentant rougir : pourquoi tu n'es pas en jsais-pas-quel-pays-qui-finit-par-_nie_ avec tes parents ? C'est Noël.

- Potter. Je n'arriverai jamais à te suivre.

- Je pensais…

- Il n'y a rien de plus naze que Noël en Bulgarie, claqua Malfoy. La bouffe est dégueulasse, la météo est merdique et même Binns est plus causant que les gens de là-bas. Père se met une mine et nous fait chier avec la guerre, pendant que Mère passe la soirée à me demander ce que j'attends pour me marier avec une pouffe de Sang-Pur chiante comme la pluie.

Harry déglutit :

- Je pensais simplement que tu passerais Noël avec ta famille.

- Je _suis_ avec ma famille, répliqua Malfoy d'un ton sec.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais finit par percuter :

- Ah, tu parles du théâtre.

Malfoy se tapota l'arête du nez :

- Ce n'est pas de la famille à strictement parler, mais c'est tout comme.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry tenta de déterminer si Malfoy était bourré ou non. Dans la carafe à décanter qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de lui, il ne restait plus que quelques doigts de liquide ambré.

- Je me suis isolé un moment parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à… quelque chose, dit Malfoy. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu n'es pas en famille ? Poil de carotte t'a plaqué ? Merlin, Potter, j'espère que tu n'as pas été assez con pour lui dire qu'on a…

Il agita les doigts en direction du lit. Harry sentit un picotement de colère familier lui traverser la poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir chez Malfoy ? Il n'avait personne d'autre à aller voir ?

- Figure-toi que oui, elle m'a plaqué. Mais c'était avant…

Harry pointa le lit du pouce :

- Enfin, avant la seconde fois.

- Ah…, fit Malfoy en écarquillant les yeux et se redressant dans son fauteuil, avant d'ajouter : C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?

- Je suis juste un peu surpris, c'est tout. Le Grand et Merveilleux…

- Oh putain, tu vas pas commencer…

- Notre sauveur, l'élu d'entre les cons…

- Malfoy, ferme-la ou je t'en colle une.

- Celui-qui-prononçait-le-nom-de-celui-dont-on-ne…

- Oui ! C'est bon ! Elle m'a quitté ! Parce que je n'étais plus assez bon au lit et parce qu'elle en aime un autre. T'es content ?

Malfoy contempla Harry, de nouveau l'air étonné :

- Eh bien, finit-il par dire, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as frappé.

- Oh va te faire foutre ! s'exclama Harry avant de tourner les talons.

- Attends, le rappela Malfoy.

Un bruissement de tissu indiqua à Harry qu'il s'était levé de son siège.

- Je t'emmerde, Malfoy. Je ne sais même pas… et puis merde.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Malfoy le rattrapa précipitamment :

- Potter, attends.

Il s'interposa entre Harry et la porte, lui barrant le passage. Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à transplaner.

Malfoy se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. La baguette de Harry atteignit le sol dans un bruit léger. Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Malfoy, de part et d'autre de son visage, et lui rendit son baiser. Il se sentit défaillir sous la pression de ses lèvres, à la fois douce, chaude et humide.

- Reste, murmura Malfoy tout contre sa bouche. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu, non ? Alors reste.

Ils titubèrent en direction du lit, mais en arrivant au niveau du tapis qui s'étalait devant l'âtre, Malfoy tomba à genoux, entraînant Harry avec lui. Lentement, ils se laissèrent aller, jusqu'à se retrouver allongés l'un contre l'autre, le ronronnement et les crépitements du feu se mêlant à leurs soupirs, tandis qu'en fond, la voix suave de Célestina continuait ses sérénades.

C'était différent cette fois.

Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement pourquoi. Il savait seulement qu'embrasser Malfoy – leurs bouches entremêlées, le corps de Malfoy pressé contre le sien, et les mains de Malfoy qui caressaient son dos – était délicieux, et que, de manière surprenante, cela suffisait pour le moment. La dernière fois, il avait ressenti le besoin de le déshabiller immédiatement ; tout le déroulement de leur rencontre avait été régi par le besoin qu'il avait eu de jouir sur le champ. Il n'était pas moins excité cette fois-ci. Il sentait très nettement le sexe de Malfoy se presser contre sa cuisse, et il savait que sa propre érection était, elle aussi, évidente. Mais ce baiser était tellement, tellement bon.

- Merlin, Potter, souffla Malfoy, et il les fit rouler de manière à ce que Harry se retrouve allongé sous lui.

- Mmm, répondit Harry, et il attira Malfoy à lui de nouveau. Il frôla les lèvres de Malfoy des siennes, appréciant la sensation, puis, penchant la tête, il l'embrassa, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes et ce simple contact, à peine appuyé, le fit frissonner. La langue de Malfoy glissa dans sa bouche, avec un merveilleux arrière-gout de Whisky Pur-Feu. Harry fit glisser une main dans le dos de Malfoy et lui agrippa les fesses. Malfoy poussa son corps contre lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement.

Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils trouvèrent un rythme lent. Malfoy poussait ses hanches vers le bas, et Harry soulevait son corps pour venir à leur rencontre, une main plaquée sur les fesses de Malfoy, l'autre plongée dans ses cheveux. Harry prit la lèvre inférieure de Malfoy entre ses dents, puis lui suça la langue. Malfoy trembla contre lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Leur respiration se fit plus laborieuse, plus hachée.

Se soulevant sur ses avant-bras, Malfoy regarda Harry, le regard troublé. Il fit rouler ses hanches, bien plus fort cette fois-ci. Harry hoqueta. Malfoy recommença, et Harry leva les mains pour s'agripper aux poignets de Malfoy. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Harry leva le menton, fixant le visage de Malfoy. Malfoy roula ses hanches – encore une fois, et Harry lâcha un cri :

- Malfoy…

Il attendait le prochain mouvement – attendait d'être poussé plus fort, poussé au bord, mais Malfoy semblait s'être figé. Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Toujours penché au-dessus de lui, Malfoy se mordait la lèvre. Ses bras devaient commencer à fatiguer car ils tremblaient, il les sentait trembler.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Malfoy poussa sur ses bras et se releva. Harry resta sur le sol, terriblement excité et désorienté. Il résista à la tentation de se rouler en boule et s'assit, suivant du regard Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers la table à côté de son fauteuil pour soulever la carafe d'une main tremblante.

Il se servit un verre de Pur Feu et l'avala cul sec. Harry ne put détacher son regard de sa gorge lorsqu'il déglutit. Malfoy fit tourner le verre vide sur lui-même en le reposant, et se retourna pour faire face à Harry, les mains crispées sur la table derrière lui. Son visage était encore rougi, et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Potter…

- Malfoy.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre.

- Tu veux t'amuser ?

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

- Je parle de s'amuser _vraiment_. Un truc un peu plus fou.

Harry déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance.

- Tu vas devoir me jeter un sort de Confusion, dans ce cas.

Malfoy eut un sourire.

- Allez, lève-toi.

Tout en se levant, Harry dit :

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point…

- Ça va être bien. Ça va te plaire. À moins que ça ne te fasse trop peur d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux plus me manipuler en me lançant un défi.

- Très bien, rétorqua Malfoy. J'en déduis que tu as peur donc. Dommage.

- Va te faire voir, je n'ai pas peur, répliqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Je peux l'entendre.

Le sourire tout à fait vicieux de Malfoy fit chanceler Harry si fort qu'il dut planter fermement les pieds dans le sol pour garder l'équilibre.

- Déshabille-toi.

Le cœur battant, sentant son sexe pulser, il commença à se déshabiller, sans quitter Malfoy des yeux un seul instant.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, croisa les bras et se mit à taper du pied. Harry profita du contact visuel pour admirer à quel point Malfoy était séduisant, nez légèrement pointu ou non. Il était grand et toujours élégant, même lorsqu'il était affalé ; son visage était un parfait mélange de courbes et d'arêtes ; il avait une bouche généreuse et ces yeux pouvaient tour à tour vous foudroyer sur place ou vous faire fondre, selon le moment – c'était Malfoy. Objectivement parlant, bien sûr.

Harry laissa tomber sa dernière chaussette par terre, puis il se redressa et croisa les bras. Il sourit et haussa un sourcil, d'un air plein de défi.

- Ici, lui dit Malfoy, en lui renvoyant un sourire encore plus grand.

Il indiqua une poutre en bois, assez épaisse, à l'arrière de la caravane. Harry hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à la poutre. Le bruissement de sa robe de sorcier et son souffle sur sa nuque, indiquèrent à Harry que Malfoy l'avait suivi. Une main posée sur son épaule, Malfoy pointa sa baguette vers la poutre ; le sort fit glisser quelques guirlandes de Noël sur le côté, révélant un lourd crochet en fer, planté dans le bois de la poutre.

Malfoy fit pivoter Harry sur lui-même, de manière à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre la poutre. Harry cligna des yeux, alarmé. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

- N…, commença Harry, mais il referma aussitôt la bouche en croisant l'expression moqueuse de Malfoy. Levant le menton, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Et attendit.

Malfoy avait une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux, et son bras trembla quand il leva sa baguette – cette fois-ci clairement parce qu'il était excité.

_- Incarcerem !_

Les bras de Harry furent sèchement tirés vers le haut, et il laissa échapper un cri étouffé lorsque des cordes se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets, les maintenant fermement en place, et, supposa-t-il, les liant à l'anneau de fer. La vague de panique le fit se cambrer. Il tira sur ses liens pour tenter de se détacher, l'adrénaline troublant ses pensées. Ses pieds glissaient sur le plancher de bois.

Et il eut beau tirer sur ses liens et se cabrer, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas se détacher.

Respirant profondément, Harry cessa de se débattre. Quelque chose en lui se détendit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Malfoy avait le contrôle de la situation. Malfoy devrait tout faire, prendre toutes les décisions. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'abandonna à son excitation.

Malfoy rit, visiblement ravi.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Etre à ma merci ? Me laisser complètement dominer ?

- N'en fais pas trop.

Harry pensa que si cela était absolument nécessaire, il pourrait probablement brûler les cordes avec de la magie sans baguette.

Avec un petit rire moqueur, Malfoy se pencha sur lui, et les baisers extraordinaires reprirent. Les doigts de Malfoy se baladèrent, explorant le corps de Harry ; celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'ils vinrent lui chatouiller l'aisselle, et soupira lorsqu'ils se glissèrent le long de son dos nu. Malfoy descendit les mains plus bas encore et atteignit ses fesses. Il les attrapa et les serra. Harry poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, dans l'espoir de pouvoir frotter son sexe contre lui, mais Malfoy s'éloigna en riant de nouveau.

Tout en glissant les doigts entre les fesses de Harry, il enfouit le visage dans son cou. La sensation était merveilleuse. Puis un doigt trouva son anus et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser goûter ton cul ? murmura Malfoy, le souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Le doigt flirtait autour de son trou. Le sexe de Harry palpita, et il essaya, sans y parvenir, à réprimer un grand frisson. Il s'efforça de garder la maîtrise de sa voix :

- Peut-être quand tu cesseras d'utiliser « goûter » et « cul » dans la même phrase.

Avec un petit rire, Malfoy prit le menton de Harry entre ses doigts et lui tourna le visage de manière à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. A sa grande surprise, Harry lut dans les yeux de Malfoy quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'affection.

- Oh, Potter. Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me baises ce soir.

Harry tenait à ce que ce soit bien clair.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui répondit Malfoy.

Il donna à Harry un baiser rapide, puis il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Ginny lui avait fait beaucoup de fellations, et ça avait toujours été génial.

Mais quand Malfoy se pencha en avant, ouvrit la bouche et l'avala d'un seul coup, Harry se cambra jusqu'à se retrouver sur la pointe des pieds et cria. Prodigieusement, Malfoy avait réussi à engloutir son sexe plus profondément encore que tout ce que Harry avait connu jusqu'alors. Il sentait la gorge de Malfoy se contracter autour de son membre. Et tandis que Malfoy le suçait et le léchait, Harry poussa légèrement les hanches vers l'avant, mourant d'envie de lui attraper la tête pour pouvoir contrôler le mouvement ; il sourit en se rappelant ce qui l'empêchait de le faire.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

Malfoy se recula :

- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, dit-il avant de l'avaler de nouveau.

C'était humide, glissant, et incroyablement bon. Ses testicules et ses cuisses étaient humides de la salive de Malfoy. Il poussa de nouveau les hanches vers l'avant, pour voir jusqu'où Malfoy pouvait l'avaler, et pas une seule fois Malfoy ne se recula ou ne se plaignit.

Il se mit à lâcher prise de nouveau, se rapprochant de l'orgasme :

- Oui, souffla-t-il, en s'agitant un peu plus.

Malfoy leva une des jambes de Harry et la posa sur son épaule. Cela le surprit une seconde, mais le rythme ne faiblit pas. Harry arriva à un point où il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il ne pouvait que gémir et grogner, se noyant dans le plaisir, en se tordant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête blonde de Malfoy qui allait d'avant en arrière.

Un des doigts de Malfoy, glissant de salive, se fraya entre ses fesses et se glissa de nouveau près de son anus. Harry se rendit compte qu'il en avait envie, qu'il voulait savoir ce que cela ferait de…

Quand le doigt de Malfoy le pénétra, Harry poussa un cri étranglé, déconcerté par le bien que ça lui faisait. Il continua de pousser les hanches vers l'avant, son anus se contractant autour du doigt de Malfoy, et puis… et puis…

- Merlin…, s'étrangla-t-il, faisant des va-et-vient de plus en plus forts, baisant la bouche de Malfoy.

- Malfoy…

Et il jouit, tremblant de tous ses membres, ses poignets le brûlant là où les cordes le retenaient, tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas, et avala, continuant de sucer jusqu'à ce que Harry le supplie d'arrêter en gémissant.

Malfoy se recula rapidement et reposa la tête contre le ventre de Harry. Aux mouvements rapides qu'il sentait contre ses jambes Harry comprit que Malfoy se branlait. Il voulut l'arrêter, le faire lui-même, le prendre dans sa bouche – Merlin, Malfoy pouvait même le baiser s'il voulait, mais Harry voulait être celui qui le ferait jouir.

- Attends, haleta-t-il.

- Trop tard, croassa Malfoy, et il cria, sans mots, mais seulement un « Han ! », d'une voix forte, contre la peau de Harry. Un violent frémissement le parcourut et Harry sentit un liquide chaud lui éclabousser la cuisse et lui glisser le long de la jambe.

Eh bien. Ce n'était pas mal non plus.

Malfoy se leva, et se tint, vacillant devant Harry, haletant, le teint cramoisi, les cheveux en désordre et en sueur.

- Tu es délicieux, dit-il, et il embrassa Harry à pleine bouche, les mains tremblantes autour de son visage.

Harry ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le baiser, le cœur toujours battant, frissonnant à la fois d'extase et de terreur, devant la force de ce qu'il ressentait.

Si cela avait été Ginny… Il aurait été si naturel à ce stade de dire…

C'était l'orgasme. C'était l'intensité de la chose, le sentiment nouveau d'impuissance, et Malfoy, et… cela ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était rien que de la très bonne baise. Harry en était certain.

« Bien ! dit Malfoy, reculant de quelques pas en frappant les mains : Ça, c'est fait.

Harry soupira et rit en même temps, soulagé que Malfoy brise le silence :

- Détache-moi maintenant, sinon je te coffre pour entrave à agent…

- Mmh, tu vas me coffrer ? dit Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.

Harry savait que l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy pouvait se lire sur son visage, tout comme elle était apparue clairement sur celui du blond un peu plus tôt, alors il détourna la tête. Les cordes se relâchèrent. Il baissa les bras et massa ses épaules et ses coudes endoloris.

_Et maintenant ?_ songea Harry, soudain angoissé à l'idée de devoir regagner le froid et la solitude de sa maison. Il leva les yeux vers Malfoy : celui-ci était en train de se servir un autre verre tout en l'observant lui aussi.

Harry décida qu'il n'allait pas demander la permission de rester. Il allait tout simplement rester. Si Malfoy voulait qu'il s'en aille, alors il faudrait qu'il le lui dise.

- Rhabille-toi, dit Malfoy en lui envoyant son pantalon d'un coup de pied.

Harry dénicha son caleçon, l'enfila, fit de même avec son pantalon, tout en lançant des regards à Malfoy pour essayer de deviner ses pensées, sans pour autant avoir trop l'air de le faire. Une fois habillé, il se peigna les cheveux avec les doigts, sans savoir quoi faire de son corps :

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il font, les autres du théâtre, en ce moment ?

- Tu devrais venir faire connaissance, proposa Malfoy, agitant sa baguette au-dessus de sa robe de sorcier pour la défroisser.

- OK. D'accord, répondit Harry.

Il se demanda si ça allait beaucoup se voir qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble. Est-ce qu'il sentait le sexe ? Probablement. Et s'il y avait d'autres gens comme Sasha ? Et s'il était révolté et n'arrivait pas à le cacher, ou se débrouillait pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ?

- Relax, Potter. Ça va bien se passer. Ils sont tous très sympas. Sinon je ne les aurais pas embauché.

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours bien su juger les gens.

- Ouais, ouais, ta gueule. »

Malfoy conduisit Harry de l'autre côté de la tente. La neige craquait sous leurs pas et l'air glacé lui fouettait le cou, les poignets et le crâne. Une lueur orange, riche et vacillante les invitait à approcher. Harry entendit des voix, certaines qui suivaient les inflexions d'une conversation, d'autres qui se rejoignaient pour chanter. Un assortiment d'employés et d'artistes du théâtre était assis sur des troncs d'arbre arrangés en un grand cercle autour d'un feu de camp, le corps tantôt éclairé, tantôt dans l'ombre, en fonction de l'endroit où ils se situaient par rapport au feu ; leur taille et leurs formes variaient énormément. Harry se sentit bizarrement timide.

Il reconnut Borislav sous sa forme humaine et Isabella, qui trônait sur le genou de celui-ci. Et la pauvre Nancy était là aussi : droite sur son siège, elle riait à une blague que quelqu'un venait de faire les cheveux et les poils qui recouvraient son corps étaient nattés en un treillis de tresses compliqué et assez beau. Quelques troncs plus loin sur sa droite, Lavande s'appuyait sur l'épaule d'un barbu massif aux cheveux longs ; elle fit coucou à Harry et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Où est Sasha ? demanda-t-il à Malfoy.

- Dans le York. Il a de la famille là-bas, répondit Malfoy.

Harry se représenta toute une famille d'individus à tentacules rassemblée autour d'une table pour engloutir leur repas de Noël à grands bruits de succion.

À leur approche, des salutations leurs furent adressées : « Draco ! », « Yo, chef ! Ça gaze ? », « Ça va mieux ? Vous vous êtes sorti le… »

- L'Auror Potter a décidé de nous honorer de sa présence ce soir, interrompit Draco.

- Harry, juste Harry. »

Il leva la main pour saluer tout le monde ; plusieurs sorciers et sorcières levèrent leurs bouteilles dans sa direction et d'autres le saluèrent en chœur.

Harry s'assit à côté de Malfoy sur un rondin inoccupé. Une agréable léthargie s'empara de ses muscles et la chaleur et la lumière hypnotique du feu le mirent dans un état rêveur. Quelqu'un lui fit passer une bouteille – une femme trapue au crâne rasé dont la moindre parcelle de peau visible était tatouée – et Harry prit une gorgée d'un vin rouge épais et sucré.

Il se demanda comment les choses se passaient au Terrier – si Teddy s'était plaint de son absence, comment les Weasley se faisaient à Neville, et si Ron s'était bien tenu. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire en sa faveur, Harry se disait que Neville méritait au moins une petite droite. Ginny était sa femme après tout, et Neville un de ses meilleurs amis. Il soupira en repensant à tous les changements qui étaient récemment survenus dans sa vie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. L'apparence de certains des artistes était si surprenante, voire dérangeante – même pour le monde sorcier –, qu'ils ne devaient probablement pas pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans provoquer d'agitation, encore moins aller prendre un verre dans un pub tranquillement pourtant, ils avaient tous l'air heureux et détendus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous les monstres, Harry ? demanda un homme si grand et si maigre qu'il semblait avoir été étiré.

Harry tiqua sur le mot « monstre » :

- Euh…

- Nous, on a le droit de le dire. Pas vous, dit la femme tatouée à côté de Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit. Il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui lui était étrangement familier.

- Eh bien, moi, je pense que personne ne devrait le dire, intervint Isabella de sa voix minuscule. Je ne suis _pas_ un monstre. Et si on continue à utiliser ce mot, les Insipides vont croire qu'ils ont le droit de le faire.

Un grondement de voix retentit : certaines en soutien à Isabella, d'autres en désaccord, et d'autres encore se contentaient de rire d'une manière qui sous-entendait « et c'est reparti… ».

- Je m'en fiche du terme qu'emploient les Insipides, dit un petit homme rond aux cheveux d'un jaune brillant et aux mains et au visage recouverts d'écailles vertes. Rien à cirer de ce qu'ils pensent de nous. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je les trouve d'un ennui mortel. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Auror Potter. Mais franchement, c'est ce que je ressens. Avant, je vivais dans le brouillard. Cet accident est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux et éclairci les idées.

- Moi aussi, intervint Lavande de l'autre côté du cercle. C'est depuis que Fenrir m'a attaquée que mon don s'est pleinement manifesté.

- Eh bien, moi, j'avais un mari et deux enfants en bas âge, reprit Isabella. Herbert a fait tout ce qu'il a pu après l'accident, mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Et c'est mission impossible de s'occuper d'un bébé quand on mesure vingt centimètres. Ma vie dans le monde des Insipides était finie. Je n'y avais plus de place. Alors je suis venue ici.

- C'est juste pour gagner ma vie que je suis ici, dit l'homme à l'air carnassier qui avait un bras autour de Lavande. Un spectacle de minuit une fois par mois et ça me permet de me mettre de la bouffe la panse et de l'or autour du cou de ma Lavande.

Lavande lui adressa un sourire radieux, les joues brillant de bonheur.

Harry se mit à contempler le feu. Autour de lui, la conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets. Il repensa à la mésaventure qu'il avait vécue avant d'arriver au théâtre cette nuit-là. Il n'était pas suffisamment égocentrique pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer comparer sa vie à celle de Sasha ou d'Isabella, néanmoins cela lui parlait, l'idée d'être à l'écart du reste du monde.

Il se rendit compte que personne ici n'avait sorti les remarques habituelles à son sujet. Peu étonnant qu'il se sente aussi à l'aise. C'était presque comme être quelqu'un de normal.

Il fit passer la bouteille de vin à Malfoy, qui avait, toutefois, bien assez bu pour la soirée, et observa son visage pendant qu'il en prenait une gorgée. Une gouttelette de rouge s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres, extrêmement sombre sur son teint pâle. Peut-être étaient-ce les restes de la brume post-coïtale, peut-être était-ce dû au passage du temps, ou peut-être que l'hostilité que Harry avait toujours éprouvé au contact de Malfoy commençait à se désintégrer, mais il trouvait Malfoy magnifique dans la lumière du feu.

Il se rendit compte que Malfoy le regardait lui aussi, du coin de l'œil ; il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Harry se sentit rougir.

- Ne baisse pas trop ta garde, Potter, dit Malfoy. On n'en est pas encore au moment où on te fait rôtir sur une pique au-dessus du feu, mais ça va pas tarder. »

Harry éclata de rire.

Ce Noël ne se passait pas si mal, finalement.

…


	6. Le spectacle

Vu le nombre indécent de cadeaux que Teddy avait eu à Noël, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait son filleul à geindre comme un enfant abandonné, privé de toutes les bonnes choses de la vie.

« Mais pourquoi je suis obligé de venir ? Le cirque c'est pour les _petits_. J'ai plus sept ans, moi, j'ai _neuf_ ans.

- Calme-toi un peu, Teddy, dit Hermione en posant la main sur son épaule. Ça va te plaire. Regarde, il y a un enfant là-bas qui est encore plus vieux que toi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt une personne petite et mince qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Euh, non, ça, c'est Herbert, intervint Harry. Il a cinquante-sept ans. Il travaille ici. Et c'est plus un théâtre qu'un cirque, Teddy. Et le théâtre, c'est pour les grands.

- Mais c'est nul le théâtre, on s'ennuie !

- C'est génial, s'exclama Ron qui regardait autour de lui. Regarde celle-là ! À peine plus grosse qu'un Boursouf. Et, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à celui-là ?

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que ça me plaise, dit Hermione en s'adressant à Harry. Je sais que tu penses que Malfoy a changé, mais toute cette organisation empeste l'exploitation. Les salariés sont bien rémunérés ? Ils ont la possibilité de se syndiquer ? J'ai peur qu'ils n'aient personne pour les représenter, ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

- J'ai rarement vu un groupe aussi heureux, Hermione. Ils prennent bien soin d'eux-mêmes et font attention les uns aux autres. Il y en a quelques uns qui te mordraient si tu les accusais d'être de pauvres petits enfants exploités. Au sens propre, hein. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Hermione allongea le pas, absolument pas convaincue, l'air de prendre des notes dans sa tête. Soudain, Ron se figea sur place :

- Non…, fit-il – avant d'ajouter du coin des lèvres : Mec, tu aurais pu me prévenir…

- Oh put…, gronda Hermione avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire et de couvrir les oreilles de Teddy en rosissant.

Teddy s'empara de la main de Harry et se blottit contre ses jambes : Lavande approchait d'un pas bondissant.

- Cououcou Harry !

Elle étincelait dans le velours d'un rose chaud, bordé de fil doré, de sa robe de sorcière :

- Tu as amené Ron…, dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Et Hermione, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression légèrement moins enthousiaste. Comme c'est ravissant.

- Salut Lav' – euh – Lavande.

Ron passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira à lui en l'étreignant si fort qu'elle laissa échapper un petit couinement ; l'expression d'Hermione elle-même oscillait entre la pitié et l'antipathie. Harry décida de faire entrer tout son petit monde sous la tente le plus tôt possible.

- On a pris des places pour le spectacle de douze heures trente, Lavande, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la figure ? laissa échapper Teddy.

Les adultes autour de lui se figèrent, tous exceptée Lavande. La jeune femme sourit et rit doucement. Elle se pencha pour regarder Teddy dans les yeux :

- Il y a longtemps, un monsieur très méchant m'a attaquée. Mais maintenant ça va. Ça ne fait pas mal. Et j'ai même des pouvoirs spéciaux.

- Ah oui ? demanda Teddy. Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup de force, et parfois j'arrive à voir l'avenir.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction du visage d'Hermione, et, comme il s'en doutait, celle-ci était en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au méchant monsieur ? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

- Il s'est fait défoncer la tête d'un coup de boule de cristal.

- Bien, bien, bien ! intervint Hermione. Ça nous a fait plaisir de te revoir, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- A pluuus », cria Lavande tandis que Hermione les entraînait vers la tente.

C'était la première fois que Harry mettait les pieds sous la tente. Comme c'était le cas pour les roulottes, l'intérieur était plus grand que ce que l'extérieur laissait présager, et tout était somptueusement décoré. L'avant et le centre de la tente étaient occupés par une immense scène aux quatre coins de laquelle se trouvaient des gargouilles peintes en or. Ils prirent place au milieu d'une foule impressionnante.

Des sons de trompette s'élevèrent de nulle part : Teddy se redressa sur son siège, le visage radieux, l'enthousiasme ayant remplacé toute trace de la réticence dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Les bras croisés et les yeux plissés, Hermione observait la scène. Ron scrutait à la foule avec curiosité.

Puis Malfoy fit son entrée. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire : le blond portait une robe de sorcier faite d'une matière argentée scintillante, bordée de velours violet, et ouverte devant, si bien qu'elle avait des airs de queue de pie et révélait un pantalon et des bottes noirs. Il avait à la main une cravache surmontée – et Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive quand il identifia la forme – d'un embout d'argent en forme de furet. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme très haut, argenté lui aussi, mais avec deux longues plumes violettes plantées dans le ruban. Les plumes ondoyaient de concert à chacun des gestes de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait la tête haute, un sourire radieux, accueillant, mais qui lui donnait l'air également content de lui.

« Quelle tapette, murmura Ron.

Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe.

- Quoi… ! s'exclama Ron, abasourdi.

Avec plus de fioritures que nécessaires, Malfoy porta sa baguette à sa gorge et articula : « Sonorus ! »

Teddy avait l'air prêt à bondir de son siège tant il était enthousiaste.

- Sorcières, sorciers, petits et grands ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Théâtre ambulant de l'étrange et du spectaculaire de Draco Malfoy. Accrochez-vous à vos sièges, car le spectacle qui va se dérouler sous vos yeux n'est pas fait pour les âmes sensibles. Vous allez voir des numéros des plus extraordinaires mais aussi des plus choquants. Sortez vos sels et débouchez vos bouteilles de Pur-Feu : vous vous apprêtez à passer une soirée inoubliable.

Saluant bien bas et agitant le bras, Malfoy recula vers le côté de la scène. Le rideau de velours rouge se leva lentement, dans un grondement sonore.

Sur la droite de la scène se trouvait une grande toile vierge posée sur un chevalet. Puis, comme écrits par une main invisible, les mots _Isabella la rikiki et Borislav le félin_ s'étirèrent en lettres lumineuses sur la surface blanche.

Isabella s'avança sur scène, suivie de Borislav sous sa forme de chat. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison rouge pailletée, et lui portait une grande fraise de fourrure autour du visage, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un tout petit lion gris. Elle fit faire à Borislav une série de figures : il sauta à travers un cerceau, marcha sur ses pattes arrière, fit plusieurs fois le tour de la scène avec Isabella juchée sur son dos…. De temps à autre, la sorcière jetait des sorts sans baguette, envoyant des étincelles enflammées dans les airs à mains nues.

Teddy regardait le spectacle avec de grands yeux, penché en avant, les poings fermés :

- Elle est trop _géniale !_

Isabella fit une révérence et le public applaudit avant de pousser des cris lorsque Borislav reprit forme humaine ; les applaudissements s'intensifièrent.

Puis, la femme tatouée qu'Harry avait rencontrée à Noël entra en scène en exécutant un flip arrière. Sur l'écriteau, les lettres se métamorphosèrent pour former le nom d'_Etta la Souple_. Harry entendit Hermione se raidir sur son siège. Etta, qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un short noir moulant et un débardeur qui laissait apparaître son ventre, se mit à exécuter une série de contorsions et tordit son corps en d'improbables configurations.

- C'est convenable pour Teddy, ça ? chuchota Hermione.

- Sais pas, répondit Harry en apercevant les joues rouges de Ron et haussant les épaules.

- Qui est cette femme ? Elle me dit fortement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à la remettre.

Dans le numéro suivant, l'homme qui avait l'air distendu fit un numéro de jonglage : avec trois oranges, puis vingt, puis trop pour qu'Harry arrive à les compter. Pour son final, il jongla avec des torches enflammées, les propulsant en l'air à l'aide de ses genoux avant de les rattraper et les relancer avec les mains.

- Trop _cool_, s'émerveilla Teddy dans un souffle.

Le Théâtre Ambulant de Draco Malfoy était donc un excellent divertissement.

Trois numéros plus tard (un homme-lézard cracheur de feu, Lavande qui répondait aux questions du public sur leur avenir, et Herbert qui donnait à la fumée de cigares la forme de diverses créatures magiques), un grand tumulte éclata à l'extérieur de la tente.

Un sort fut jeté dans un bruit tonitruant, suivi d'un grand cri.

Une femme poussa un cri. Un enfant se mit à pleurer.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds :

- Restez-là ! Toi aussi, Ron. Empêchez Teddy de sortir.

Il se précipita dehors, marqua un temps d'arrêt pour observer la situation, puis repéra quelque chose à quelques mètres de là.

Étendu dans la neige devant lui se tortillait la forme de… Harry laissa échapper un petit bruit de détresse du fond de sa gorge et se mit à courir, parce que même d'aussi loin, il avait reconnu Dennis. Baguette à la main, il s'arrêta brusquement à sa hauteur, projetant des gerbes de neige autour de lui, et s'agenouilla au côté de son collègue.

Dennis était ligoté des épaules aux chevilles, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une momie aux cheveux fauves. Il se débattait, cambrait le dos et frappait des pieds sur le sol, furieux et écarlate. Harry scruta son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles modifications ou de preuves de mauvais sort.

- Bordel, s'exclama-t-il avant de faire Disparaître les cordes.

Dennis se redressa sur son arrière train et agita les bras, pâle et de mauvaise humeur.

- Je n'ai rien vu. Il m'a pris par derrière.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a jeté comme sort ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai des sensations bizarres dans le dos.

Dennis se leva et tordit le cou pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait dans son dos. Il se mit à pivoter sur lui-même avec un équilibre instable, s'enfonçant les pieds dans la neige.

- Arrête ça – Merlin, dit Harry en attrapant Dennis par l'épaule pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je… J'étais avec Sasha. Arrête de me secouer !

- Den ! Den !

Harry leva la tête pour voir Sasha approcher en se tortillant frénétiquement, laissant derrière lui un épais sillon gris dans la neige. De multiples tentacules se refermèrent autour de Dennis pour l'arracher à Harry.

- Mon amour, mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Harry plissa les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas détourner le regard des globes oculaires protubérants et embués de Sasha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama Sasha en faisant pivoter Dennis.

Celui-ci chancela sur ses jambes, étourdi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me malmène ? se plaignit-il. Je suis la victime dans cette histoire, il faut être doux avec moi.

Le dos de sa robe de sorcier était déformé et tendu comme s'il y avait quelque chose de caché en dessous.

- Ne bouge pas, dit Harry.

À coups de baguette magique, il découpa précautionneusement le vêtement de Dennis. Une fois le dos de celui-ci découvert, Harry laissa échapper un petit cri et recula d'un pas.

- Circé toute puissante ! murmura Sasha.

- Quoi ?

Pris de panique, Dennis se remit à tourner sur lui-même pour tenter de voir son propre dos.

- Le monsieur a des ailes ! s'exclama Teddy, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Pardon, pardon, dit Ron en rattrapant Teddy au pas de course et le prenant par la main. Hermione est partie voir la femme tatouée. Le gosse m'a échappé.

Teddy avait raison : deux ailes iridescentes dépassaient du dos de Dennis, entre ses omoplates.

- C'est vrai ? dit Dennis. Des ailes ? Vraiment ?

Il se débarrassa des lambeaux de sa robe de sorcier et de sa chemise et les laissa tomber au sol : sa peau nue se couvrit instantanément de chair de poule, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier ; lentement, il déploya et replia ses ailes, une expression émerveillée sur le visage.

- C'est vrai que j'ai des ailes ! Wow. C'est… c'est _géant !_

Harry soupira, puis rit. Dennis allait très bien. Il allait devoir revoir sa garde-robe, mais il allait bien. Néanmoins, Harry avait toujours le cœur battant et un peu la nausée.

Malfoy déboula dans un éclat d'argent éblouissant :

- Encore un, s'exclama-t-il. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Crivey ne fait même pas partie de la troupe. Les gens ne vont plus se sentir en sécurité et ne voudront plus venir voir le spectacle. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Potter.

C'est alors qu'Hermione fit son apparition, les cheveux ébourriffés autour de son visage rougi. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés, un de ses bas s'était troué et elle arborait le début d'un œil au beurre noir.

- Ça fait dix ans ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait tenir aussi longtemps. Si elle était venue me voir, j'aurais pu lui donner le contre-sort !

- Marietta Edgecombe, expliqua Ron à Harry. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Le coup du…

Il agita le doigt en travers de son front comme s'il y écrivait quelque chose.

- Ah, oui, fit Malfoy d'un ton traînant. Ma ravissante Etta. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'a jamais réussi à trouver du travail après la guerre – tout ça parce qu'elle avait le mot « Cafard » écrit en gros caractères sur le front. C'était ton œuvre, ça, Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était mérité, répliqua Hermione en lui adressant un regard noir et croisant les bras.

- Heureusement, Etta a fini par trouver mon théâtre. On a trouvé ensemble la solution à ses problèmes : se faire tatouer intégralement le corps, comme ça personne ne voit la différence. Maintenant, elle fait partie de la troupe.

- J'ai bien essayé de lui demander pardon, dit Hermione, mais c'était un sale cafard quand elle était jeune et elle ne s'est pas améliorée avec l'âge.

Sur ces mots, Hermione partit en trombe, la masse de ses cheveux rebondissant derrière elle à chaque enjambée.

- Super, soupira Ron en adressant à Malfoy un regard noir. Merci beaucoup.

- J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu, Belette, répliqua Malfoy avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Regarde, Harry ! Regarde ce que je peux faire !

Harry se retourna vers Dennis, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré. Il se mit à agiter les ailes. Au bout d'un moment, ses pieds se décollèrent du sol, et il s'éleva lentement dans les airs, battant des ailes avec force.

Teddy leva la tête et regarda Dennis, bouche bée, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes :

- Quand je serai grand, déclara-t-il, moi aussi je veux être un monstre. »

Un peu plus tard, Harry, Dennis et Malfoy se retrouvèrent dans la roulotte de ce dernier. Harry remisa dans un coin de sa tête tout souvenir de Malfoy et de sexe et observa d'un œil circonspect son partenaire qui se pavanait devant le miroir sur pied pour contempler sous tous les angles son nouvel attribut.

« J'ai une idée, dit Dennis sans détourner les yeux de son reflet. Celui qui m'a jeté le sort m'a lancé un _Incarcerem_ immédiatement après. On n'a qu'à passer en revue toute l'équipe du théâtre, saisir leurs baguettes et les passer au _Priori Incantatum_ pour trouver le coupable.

Avec un sourire ravi, il regarda Harry, les sourcils haussés, dans l'attente de son approbation.

- Très bonne idée, Dennis. Bien joué. On va faire ça tout de suite, répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers Malfoy. Alors Malfoy, on peut com…

L'air horrifié du blond le coupa dans son élan.

- Euh…, fit-il – avant de percuter.

Tentant de conserver une expression aussi neutre que possible pour contrer le rouge qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues, Harry se retourna vers Dennis :

- C'est une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas très réalisable en fait. Pour le moment.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne chouine pas.

- Mais, Harry, ça marcherait, tu sais que ça marcherait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? I peine dix secondes, tu trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée.

La bouche de Harry sembla former des mots, mais il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il se retint de regarder Malfoy, qu'il entendait se tortiller sur son fauteuil.

- Allez ! insista Dennis. Personne en dehors des forces de l'ordre n'utilise l'_Incarcerem_. Ça ne sert à rien dans le quotidien. Enfin, il y en a qui l'utilisent de temps en temps pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle, mais il y a peu de chance quand même qu'on tombe sur…

Dennis regarda Harry. Puis il regarda Malfoy.

- Putain », marmonna Harry.

Malfoy s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

Dennis s'écroula de rire, au sens propre, et se roula par terre comme un demeuré. Avec un peu de chance, souhaita Harry, il allait se froisser une aile.

…


	7. Complication

« J'avais envie de te prendre comme ça, sur scène, t'arracher ta robe à paillettes ridicule et te baiser à t'en faire hurler.

Harry glissa les doigts sous le col de la chemise de soie blanche de Malfoy et la déchira.

- Tu aurais dû, répondit Malfoy en tendant le cou en arrière, le souffle court. On aurait pu en faire un numéro : Potter le Binoclard et Malfoy le Magnifique. »

Il agita sa baguette en un geste désordonné en direction du pantalon de Harry, le réduisant en lambeaux. Harry émit un grondement et lui grimpa dessus, lui écartant les cuisses avec son genou. En réponse, Malfoy lâcha sa baguette pour aller le griffer le long du dos. Ils se tortillèrent l'un contre l'autre, se mordant, s'embrassant.

C'était bon. Divin. Harry ne s'était jamais douté que le sexe pût être ainsi : qu'on pût s'y consumer et en devenir accro. Et la fission sous-jacente, le frisson de panique léger mais néanmoins continuel qui lui nouait les tripes ne faisait, en fait, que rendre l'expérience plus délicieuse encore.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il se laissa aller à s'assoupir, rassasié et envahi d'une douce chaleur, dans les bras de Malfoy. C'était dimanche, et il avait le reste de l'après-midi de libre, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Un reniflement de Malfoy le tira du sommeil et il se réveilla pour trouver leurs membres enchevêtrés : il avait un bras sous le cou de Malfoy, une cuisse entre ses jambes ; l'entrejambe du blond, au repos, chaud contre sa jambe, lui chatouillait la peau, et il eut soudain envie de le serrer fort contre lui. Quoique cette pulsion n'eût rien de sexuel, elle lui dévorait le corps avec la force enfiévrée du désir.

Il savait ce que ce sentiment voulait dire, mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Il allait falloir qu'ils en parlent, tôt ou tard. Toutes ces choses enfouies, ces souvenirs, ces choix passés – c'était là à couver sous la surface. Il les sentait dans la tension de ses muscles et dans l'ombre sous les yeux de Malfoy.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine de remettre les sujets sensibles sur la table alors qu'ils semblaient à cent lieues de là. Il allait falloir qu'ils en parlent un jour, bien sûr, mais pas maintenant, alors que tout se passait si bien, sans prise de tête.

Finalement, Harry mit les pieds dans le plat en une seule question innocente.

Ils étaient nus, emmêlés l'un à l'autre avec la couette ; leur sueur avait séché mais Harry se sentait encore indolent et bien dépensé. Malfoy faisait léviter une chaussette – la sienne ou bien une de celles de Harry – au-dessus d'eux ; il lui faisait faire des cercles et des piquées. Il y avait un trou à l'orteil. Une de celles de Harry alors.

« Depuis quand tu as cette baguette ?

Il bâilla, se faisant craquer le cou et étirant son bras libre au-dessus de sa tête.

- Un peu après la fin de la guerre, répondit Malfoy.

Harry se figea, voyant toute la conversation se déployer devant lui.

- Je m'étais dit, poursuivit Malfoy en changeant de position contre lui, que tu allais peut-être me rendre ma baguette d'aubépine. Mais bon. Je pouvais toujours rêver.

Il avait encore l'occasion de ne pas rebondir. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux et se rendormir. Mais ils avaient abordé le sujet et il eût été lâche de faire comme si de rien était.

- Je ne pouvais pas. C'était avec cette baguette que…

- Je sais, le coupa Malfoy d'une voix sèche et froide.

- Tu n'en étais plus le maître. Elle ne t'aurait plus obéi.

Harry sentit la mâchoire de Malfoy se contracter contre son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait, du coup ? Elle croupit au fond d'un tiroir ?

- … Je l'ai brûlée. Quelques jours plus tard. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire d'autre.

Il y eut un silence, silence durant lequel Harry sentit les membres de Malfoy se raidir contre lui. Puis, se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque à s'en démettre les articulations, Malfoy s'assit :

- Tu l'as _brûlée _?

- Si je te l'avais rendue, avec la Baguette de Sureau…

- C'était ma baguette, Potter. Celle que j'ai eu pour mes onze ans. Avec laquelle j'ai jeté mes premiers sorts.

Harry sentit sa nuque et ses épaules de glacer. Malfoy se leva, alla se jeter dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue de son corps nu et de le reluquer, mais Malfoy avait le regard perdu dans le vide au-dessus de Harry et ne le regardait pas.

Harry finit par briser le silence :

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Penses-tu, répliqua sèchement Malfoy.

- Est-ce qu'on te… Huit ans après, quand même…

- Est-ce que les gens ont oublié ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre, Potter ?

Il regardait enfin Harry dans les yeux, le regard perçant.

- Non.

Malfoy se leva et se mit à arpenter de long en large la roulotte. Il ramassa son slip et le renfila, puis se dirigea vers le miroir et se mit à se repeigner avec les doigts.

- Je suis ce que je suis et si ça ne convient pas aux gens, ils peuvent aller se faire voir.

Harry se dit que s'il devait choisir un bon moment pour se taire, c'était maintenant.

- Alors, oui, j'ai fait des erreurs. J'ai laissé d'autres penser à ma place. J'ai… Bon, appelons un chat un chat : j'ai choisi le mauvais camp. C'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendu compte bien avant la fin de la guerre. Mais qui n'a jamais pris de mauvaise décision dans sa vie ?

Harry s'efforça de garder les yeux sur le visage de Malfoy mais ils semblaient irrésistiblement attirés par son avant-bras gauche, qui s'exposait à sa vue tandis que le blond se recoiffait.

- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je paie toute ma vie pour ce que j…

Il repéra le regard de Harry :

- _Tu vois quelque chose __qui t'intéresse, Potter ?_

- Tu aurais pu te la faire enlever. Il y en a qui l'ont fait.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma :

- J'y ai pensé. Père voulait que je le fasse. Mais ç'aurait été un mensonge. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé et je refuse de passer ma vie à avoir honte.

- Malfoy ?

- _Quoi ?_

- Ferme ta gueule.

Harry inspira profondément, se leva et rejoignit Malfoy ; il posa la main à plat au milieu de son torse. Malfoy la lui repoussa aussitôt et s'écarta, lui tournant le dos.

- Tu étais un sale petit snobinard fanatisé quand on était à l'école, persista Harry. Tu n'avais pas de temps à accorder à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des tiens, sauf si c'était pour leur jeter un sort ou les insulter. La façon dont tu traitais Hermione… Je te méprisais, vraiment.

La courbure de la nuque de Malfoy était si tendue qu'elle semblait pouvoir casser au moindre choc. Harry tendit une main hésitante vers lui pour le toucher. Il posa doucement les doigts sur les vertèbres saillantes en haut de dos de Malfoy. Les muscles de celui-ci se remirent en mouvement. Il s'écarta, d'un centimètre seulement, suffisamment pour éviter le contact. Harry se rapprocha et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Mais je vois comment tu es maintenant avec les gens du théâtre. Des Sang-Mêlés, des Nés-Moldus, des gens qui sont à moitié des créatures magiques il y a même un loup-garou dans ta troupe. Et tu les traites tous comme s'ils faisaient partie de ta famille.

Il passa les bras autour de Malfoy et se colla contre son dos, enfouissant le visage dans sa nuque.

- Tu n'es plus le petit merdeux que tu étais à l'école. Tu n'es plus un Mangemort.

Malfoy demeura silencieux mais ses muscles se détendirent et il ne le repoussa pas.

- Quand je suis revenu, finit-il par dire à voix basse, j'avais décidé de changer. Mon père… disons que j'ai déchanté à son sujet. Je voulais voir de quoi j'étais capable seul. Changer la donne. Me racheter, peut-être.

Harry tourna la tête et se mit à embrasser la nuque de Malfoy. Celui-ci lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour le faire cesser.

- Mais… personne ne voulait de moi. Ni le Ministère, ni la _Gazette_, ni même aucune des œuvres caritatives sorcières que j'ai voulu contacter. Partout, je n'ai été reçu qu'avec des regards incrédules, des portes au nez et même des sorts à plusieurs occasions. Personne ne voulait me donner une seconde chance.

Malfoy redressa le menton.

- J'étais un paria.

Il se retourna et enlaça Harry.

- Ce fut instructif, comme expérience. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oscillant imperceptiblement sur leurs jambes tandis que la lumière vive du matin, qui entrait par les fenêtres, s'adoucissait.

Harry effleura l'oreille de Malfoy du bout des lèvres, s'arrêtant pour en mordiller le lobe.

« Tu crois que ça peut marcher, Malfoy ?

- C'est ridicule, répondit Malfoy en plongeant une main dans les cheveux de Harry avant de lui mordiller la bouche. Complètement invraisemblable. Mais, oui. Oui, je pense que ça peut marcher.

Il avança la tête et Harry vint à sa rencontre, reposant son front contre le sien.

- Juste une chose… ajouta-t-il, son souffle s'écrasant doucement contre le visage de Harry. Je veux t'appeler « Harry », comme tes amis.

- Vas-y. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

- Harry, dit Malfoy avant de l'embrasser.

- Draco », répondit Harry avant de répondre à son baiser et de s'y perdre.

…

Harry avait un peu l'impression d'être redevenu ado lorsqu'il remonta l'allée qui menait à sa maison, d'un pas sautillant. Il déverrouilla la porte ; impossible de s'arrêter de sourire. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un con.

Il referma derrière lui, jeta sa cape sur la patère à côté de la porte, ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser quand elle manqua sa cible, puis ferma les yeux et sourit, savourant le sentiment de bonheur et de satisfaction dans lequel il baignait. Enfin.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas léger avec l'intention de prendre une douche avant de faire une sieste, et fut accueillit par la silhouette de Ginny, qui était assise sur le lit dans le noir, les mains refermées sur ses genoux, la tête penchée en avant, le visage masqué derrière les cheveux.

Il se figea net et toute sa bonne humeur partit en fumée.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, se préparant mentalement à affronter le cataclysme.

« Je suis enceinte, dit-elle avant de relever la tête pour le regarder.

Le soleil couchant se déversait dans la pièce par la fenêtre de la chambre, si bien que Ginny, à contre-jour, n'était guère plus qu'une silhouette aux tons rouges. Harry distinguait la courbure ombragée de sa joue, le nœud que formaient ses petits doigts blancs sur ses genoux, et la famille qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir, du plus profond de son âme, depuis l'enfance, prit forme et miroita sous ses yeux avant de s'effacer de nouveau.

- C'est… C'est merveilleux, s'étrangla-t-il. Je suis très heureux pour toi.

Son mensonge arracha une grimace à Ginny, comme s'il venait de la frapper :

- Tu n'as pas bien compris. J'ai toujours pris la potion quand j'étais avec Neville. Toujours.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, Harry se persuada que ce devait être la joie qui lui nouait l'estomac, parce qu'éprouver une telle détresse en apprenant qu'on allait être père, c'était monstrueux. S'il sentait les larmes monter, c'était de joie. C'était son bonheur qu'il voulait hurler sur tous les toits, rien d'autre.

- Très bien. On n'a pas encore finalisé la procédure de divorce. Tu peux revenir vivre ici. Je suis sûr que ta mère sera ravie.

Ginny s'entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt tout en regardant fixement le mur.

- Harry, tout ce qui importe à Maman, c'est qu'on soit tous les deux heureux.

- On le sera, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Je suis heureuse avec Neville, dit-elle, et sa voix se brisa.

_Alors tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire_, s'emporta Harry intérieurement, même s'il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire ; même si l'idée que son propre enfant pût venir au monde sans qu'il le sache le rendait malade.

- C'est ma faute, poursuivit Ginny. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. C'est juste qu'on faisait l'amour tellement peu souvent, et…

Les mots éclatèrent avant même d'avoir fini de se former complètement dans sa tête :

- Si tu t'imagines que je vais abandonner mon propre enfant, tu es folle !

Ginny le regarda, bouche bée. Harry tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains mais s'en trouva incapable.

- Je suis le père, il faut que je sois là.

Il lui prit maladroitement les mains, dans l'espoir de compenser le fait d'avoir crier.

- Allez, Gin. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas toujours projeté de fonder une famille ensemble. Ça ne sera pas si pire.

Elle le laissa lui tenir les mains mais ne resserra pas les doigts en retour :

- Pas si pire ? Merlin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit.

- C'est pas vrai…

Il retira ses mains et s'agrippa les cheveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu veux élever cet enfant si ça te rend malheureux rien que d'y penser ?

Harry s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Il pensa à un bébé, puis il imagina que ce bébé était le sien, qu'il faisait partie de sa famille. Puis il s'imagina être très loin tout en sachant que d'autres personnes élevaient son enfant. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit défaillir.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait, mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe, alors il faut qu'on l'accepte et qu'on prenne nos responsabilités. Je ne vais pas me contenter de tourner le dos.

Ginny prit une longue et profonde inspiration :

- Je vais aller le dire à Neville.

Elle se tut un long moment, puis ajouta :

- Il comprendra.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître mes parents.

- Je sais. C'est mieux pour le bébé qu'on soit ensemble. »

Ginny partit annoncer la nouvelle à Neville, l'air d'une condamnée se dirigeant vers son lieu d'exécution.

Ça allait changer. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble un jour, et s'ils y mettaient du leur, ils allaient arriver à retrouver leur bonheur.

Il tenta de dormir mais son corps était tétanisé d'adrénaline et il n'y parvint pas.

Il sentait encore l'odeur de Draco sur ses vêtements. Il pouvait presque encore sentir son goût sur ses lèvres.

Il se leva et renfila sa robe de sorcier.

Il valait mieux régler ça le plus rapidement possible.

…


	8. Résolutions

« Déjà de retour, P… Harry ? Je te manquais ?

Draco était installé en travers de son fauteuil, ses longues jambes pendant par dessus l'accoudoir. Il tendit le cou en arrière et ses cheveux glissèrent de son visage lorsqu'il adressa un grand sourire à Harry. Il laissa son bras couler vers le sol pour y déposer le livre qu'il avait à la main.

_Je me suis dit que tu allais dépérir sans moi. C'est juste pour t'apprendre à rester sur le qui vive. Je me suis soudain rappelé qu'il y avait une zone sous ta fesse gauche que je n'avais pas encore léchée…_

Harry resta muet.

En voyant son expression et sa posture, Draco perdit son sourire. Il se redressa :

- Salazar. Déjà ? Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir passer au moins une semaine ou deux ensemble avant que tu reprennes tes esprits.

Se maudissant d'être aussi mauvais à ce genre de choses, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux :

- Ginny est enceinte.

Draco n'eut pas l'air de bouger mais il eut tout de même l'air de se décomposer :

- De toi, j'imagine. Et tu vas agir en bon petit Gryffondor et retourner jouer au papa et à la maman avec elle, même si elle en aime un autre et que toi tu viens de te découvrir un sérieux penchant pour la bite.

- Je n'ai… Baisse ce sourcil tout de suite, Draco, tu ne peux pas m'attaquer avec.

- C'est vrai, mais avec mon ironie cinglante, oui.

Harry laissa échapper un rire puis se passa les mains sur le visage.

- C'est mon gosse. Il faut que je pense à lui en priorité. Ce que je veux, moi… c'est pas important.

- Ben voyons.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu quand j'étais petit, dit-il en essayant de croiser le regard de Draco, mais celui-ci détourna le visage. Je veux mieux que ça pour mon enfant.

Draco déglutit :

- Donc… C'est fini. Entre nous.

Harry ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit dit et que cela ferme les portes entre eux. Cela sonnerait faux, comme un mensonge auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait.

Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il le dise :

- Oui, dit-il en serrant les poings. C'est fini.

Malfoy ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier.

- Voilà. C'est dit. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux partir, maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

- J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

- J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, _maintenant_.

Mais Harry n'y arrivait pas. L'idée de franchir le seuil de sa roulotte, en laissant derrière lui un Draco blessé, qui le détestait, sans plus aucune possibilité de revenir, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Draco…

- Fous-moi la paix ! s'exclama Draco en secouant la tête comme pour en déloger le son de son propre nom. J'allais bien ! J'étais heureux ! Salazar, Potter, barre-toi.

Toujours figé, Harry le regarda, impuissant. Le visage de Draco était blême avec des taches de rouge au creux de ses joues. Il plongea dans les yeux de Harry un regard fou, luisant ; Harry eut du mal à respirer.

Pourquoi faire ce qu'il fallait rendait-il malheureuses toutes les personnes impliquées ?

- Bordel ! »

Malfoy bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la roulotte en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Il inspira profondément. Voilà. C'était fait. Il allait se remettre avec Ginny. Elle allait avoir cet enfant, il allait être père. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avant que Draco ne vienne mettre son univers sens dessus dessous, d'une aussi fabuleuse manière… D'une aussi…

Un cri de surprise et de détresse retentit de l'autre côté des vitres, et Harry reconnut la voix de Draco. Il dégaina immédiatement sa baguette et se précipita à l'extérieur en sautant toutes les marches de la caravane. Avec la hauteur et la vitesse, en atterrissant sur le sol gelé, il glissa et tomba à quatre pattes, mais il se releva aussitôt et s'élança à la recherche de Draco, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Malfoy gisait à terre, inconscient, les bras autour de la tête comme s'il avait voulu se protéger. Au-dessus de lui se tenait Borislav, baguette brandie, l'œil vitreux.

Dès que Borislav vit Harry, son visage s'anima, sa baguette libéra un éclat et il hurla quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas. Plongeant de côté pour esquiver la salve de lumière jaune vive, Harry riposta avec un Stupéfix. Le sort atteignit Borislav à l'épaule, le faisant chanceler, sans toutefois le neutraliser. Harry en profita néanmoins pour se précipiter vers Malfoy à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Le sort répulsif l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le projeta en arrière. Le choc de l'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle et sa baguette lui échappa des doigts. Il roula sur le ventre aussitôt, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il rassembla ses esprits pour bondir sur Borislav, qui avançait vers lui à grandes enjambées, brandissant à nouveau sa baguette. Sur le visage du sorcier-chat s'étirait un air malveillant ; son regard était sombre et vide.

Harry étendit les doigts et sa baguette lui revint dans la main en un éclair.

Soudain, dans un bruissement de tulle chatoyant, Dennis descendit en piquée du ciel et atterrit un mètre derrière Borislav, les ailes battant à travers deux fentes découpées dans le dos de sa robe de sorcier. Borislav fit volte-face et lui décocha un sort, mais Dennis l'esquiva et riposta, faisant preuve d'une agilité et d'une dextérité qui rappela à Harry pourquoi il l'avait choisi comme co-équipier.

Dennis repoussa Borislav à l'aide d'un sort répulsif. Harry le neutralisa à l'aide d'un _Incarcerem_.

Les deux Aurors accoururent vers l'agresseur qui se contorsionnait au sol en proférant des malédictions dans ce qui semblait être du russe. Ils l'observèrent, le souffle court, baguettes pointées sur lui.

« Bien joué, dit Harry.

- Il t'aurait démoli si je n'étais pas intervenu.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouaip. »

Harry pouffa de rire. Puis il se retourna vers Draco.

Celui-ci était recroquevillé dans la neige, encore inconscient, les cheveux dans le visage. Harry chercha son pouls, le sentit palpiter sous ses doigts, et frémit de soulagement.

« _Enervatum _! »

Draco secoua la tête et se redressa tant bien que mal ; il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et lança à Harry un regard menaçant.

- Harry ! Eh, Harry ! Viens voir ça !

Harry se détourna à contrecoeur de Draco et alla voir ce que Dennis avait repéré.

Borislav continuait de se démener contre les liens : il postillonnait à foison, le visage luisant de fureur, mais son regard demeurait parfaitement vide.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Dennis.

- Je crois bien.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur Borislav et dit : « _Finite !_»

Borislav s'écroula. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, les leva vers Dennis puis tourna la tête vers Harry :

- Isabella, dit-il, avant de fondre en larmes.

- Non, s'exclama Dennis. Cette adorable petite… _putain de merde !_

Dennis se mit à faire des bonds en poussant des cris aigus avant de se jeter au sol pour se rouler dans la neige et éteindre l'ourlet de sa robe, qui avait mystérieusement pris feu.

- _Incendio !_

La formule magique détonna dans l'air, proférée par une voix minuscule mais immédiatement identifiable. Une boule de feu fusa vers le torse de Harry. Il la fit dévier d'un coup de baguette, l'envoyant gicler dans la neige en un petit jet de vapeur, puis il fondit sur Isabella.

Celle-ci se jeta sur lui, s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier et l'escalada à toute vitesse en se balançant d'un côté et d'autre comme Harry tentait de se débarrasser d'elle d'un revers de main.

C'était comme se faire attaquer par une abeille, le risque de piqûre en moins.

Rectification : lorsqu'il referma enfin les mains autour de sa taille et l'écarta de lui, elle lui lança un maléfice Cuisant en plein visage. Harry jura et lui bloqua les bras tant bien que mal.

- C'est pas vrai, Izzy, pas toi…

Harry se retourna : Draco se tenait non loin de lui et regardait Isabella d'un air horrifié.

- Toi ! glapit la toute petite femme. J'aurais aimé que tu voies le sort que je te réservais, Draco Malfoy. Dommage que Potter soit intervenu avant que Boris puisse te le jeter. Il était censé te faire pousser des cornes de démon et une jolie queue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco n'avait pas pris la peine d'arranger ses cheveux trempés, en bataille, ou de redresser sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir faire ça ?

Borislav sanglotait toujours :

- Tu t'es servi de moi, Isabella.

- Tu te rends compte de tout l'argent qu'il se fait sur notre dos ? En se servant des catastrophes qui nous sont arrivées ? Et après il se comporte avec nous comme si nous étions ses _enfants_. Espèce de connard condescendant.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends aux autres ? insista Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi Carlo ? Et Nancy ?

- Carlo, gronda Isabella. Toujours à se pavaner et draguer toutes les filles. Il se croyait magique, celui-là, tout ça parce qu'il était un peu mieux foutu que la moyenne. Mais je lui ai donné une bonne leçon. Il ne vaut plus grand chose pour quiconque maintenant.

Draco laissa retomber sa main et observa Isabella en fronçant les sourcils, le front plissé.

- Et Nancy. Tout le temps à se regarder dans la glace et peigner sa _belle_ chevelure. Ça me débecte, les femmes comme ça, obnubilées par leur apparence. Cette petite pouffe anorexique n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

- Merlin, s'exclama Dennis. Vous êtes bien enragée pour quelqu'un d'aussi minuscule.

- Et toi ! rugit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait de se faire traiter de fée en permanence.

Dennis écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire :

- On me traite de fée(1) depuis que j'ai six ans. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé avant et ça risque pas de me déranger maintenant.

Il battit des ailes et adressa un sourire satisfait à Isabella. La petite sorcière poussa un cri aigu et battit des pieds :

- Je vous hais, vous, les Insipides. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la chance que vous avez, avec vos corps normaux et vos vies normales. Il n'y en a pas un de vous qui le mérite - pas un seul !

Elle se mit à essayer de mordre les doigts de Harry, alors il lui attacha les poignets et se prépara à transplaner jusqu'aux cellules de détention provisoire du DJM. Une fois que Borislav se fut relevé et qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, Harry jeta un regard défait à Malfoy. Celui-ci se contenta de soutenir son regard, la bouche pincée en une ligne fine, le regard froid.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Harry, dit Dennis en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction de Malfoy. Vas-y.

- OK. D'accord.

Draco se dirigea mollement vers le flanc de sa roulotte mais n'entra pas. Il resta planté devant à attendre, les bras croisés. Une fois que Dennis, Isabella et Borislav furent partis, Harry se dirigea vers lui.

- Au moins, j'ai enfin fait quelque chose comme il fallait, dit Harry en tentant un sourire auquel Draco répondit par un regard noir. Ouais, bon. D'accord.

Harry regarda ses pieds.

- J'ai eu une journée épuisante alors si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais rentrer et me coucher un moment. Merci d'avoir enfin attrapé le coupable. Vous faites du bon travail, Auror Potter, même si c'est un peu lent.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'étais distrait.

Draco eut l'air prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure :

- Tu flirtes, là ? Tu veux bien te décider ?

- Je…

- Allez, Potter, dit Draco, un bref éclat de désespoir se trahissant dans son expression. Va faire ton devoir. C'est ce qui t'a rendu célèbre, non ?

- Mais j'ai raison de le faire !

Les pupilles réduites à deux tout petits points, Draco redressa l'échine :

- Il y a un pub à Luton. Ça s'appelle _Le Petit Coin_. Tenu par des sorciers. Tu peux tirer ton coup là-bas sans trop de problèmes. Et ils ont des cabinets de toilettes assez spacieux. Et il y a _Chez Pepe_ à York, bien sûr. C'est un peu glauque, mais une fois qu'on s'occupera de ta queue, tu n'auras plus de scrupules. _Le Bouvreuil_ à Londres aussi. _Autour du pot_, si tu veux quelque chose de plus exotique. A ta place, je…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?!

- Parce que quand tu vas revenir vers moi la queue entre les jambes après trois ou quatre ans de mariage de plus avec la Weaselette, je te foutrai dehors aussi sec. Alors je te donne des alternatives. »

La fureur qui animait l'expression de Draco fit reculer Harry d'un pas, la peau prise de picotements désagréables. Avec un dernier regard plein de mépris, Draco le bouscula pour passer. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu dans sa roulotte, et Harry se retrouvait complètement seul.

…

(1) « fairy » en anglais = tapette


	9. Toutes sortes de familles

**Note de la traductrice :** _Hop ! Dernier chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, pour ne pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps. Merci à tous les reviewers pour leurs réactions ! Je suis un peu surprise et déçue du peu de succès (statistique) de cette fic par rapport aux autres trads (alors qu'elle est géniale, avouons le^^), mais tant pis pour ceux qui n'auront pas cliqué ! J'espère que la fin vous plaira :) Peace and love jusqu'à la prochaine !_

* * *

><p>Harry remontait le passage qui menait chez lui en traînant la patte quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre près du treillage. Harry s'arrêta et soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout l'énergie d'affronter ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi dans la journée…<p>

Il reprit son chemin, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. L'ombre se rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Neville ?

- J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, bredouilla Neville. J'ai agi comme un vrai salaud, je suis désolé, Harry. Mais il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Harry regardait droit devant lui, sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'il voyait dans sa maison. C'était irrationnel d'être aussi en colère, non ? Si Harry avait lui aussi trompé Ginny. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

- Bon, d'accord. Allez, entre.

Neville lui emboîta le pas et referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Harry entra dans le salon, ouvrit le placard et se servit un Whisky Pur-Feu. Il posa la bouteille ainsi qu'un second verre sur la table. Si Neville en voulait un, il pouvait se le servir tout seul.

Apparemment, il n'en voulait pas : il s'assit sur le canapé et s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry fit tourner le Pur-Feu dans son verre, puis en descendit une longue gorgée.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute ?

- Je sais que tu penses que tu prends la bonne décision, Harry, mais tu te trompes. Tu es en train de pourrir la vie de tout le monde.

Harry s'étouffa et se mit à tousser, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tu viens me voir…

- Je sais que c'est le tien, mais Ginny et moi allons nous marier et l'élever ensemble.

Harry faillit en faire tomber son verre.

- Je te demande pardon ? Et qui a décrété ça ?

- Moi. Et Ginny, même si elle ne le fera pas sans ta bénédiction.

- Ouais, ben, vous ne l'avez pas, ma bénédiction. C'est mon gosse. C'est de moi qu'il a besoin. Il… ou elle mérite d'avoir une vie normale avec ses deux parents. Une famille correcte.

- Il m'aura moi, répondit Neville en plantant les doigts dans le coussin du canapé. Il aura Ginny.

- Mais c'est _moi_, le père, s'exclama Harry en se touchant la poitrine. C'est à moi d'être à ses côtés.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé.

- Ouais et regarde comme tu as bien tourné.

- J'ai très bien tourné, répliqua Neville avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Si on oublie que tu t'es tapé la femme de ton pote derrière son dos.

Neville marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ouais, à part ça.

Harry plissa les yeux et se demanda s'il se sentirait mieux s'il collait une droite à Neville. Sans doute pas. Enfin, peut-être, mais ça ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour ça en vaille la peine.

- J'ai grandi sans mes parents. Je sais ce que c'est. Et je refuse d'infliger ça à mon propre enfant.

- Ginny et moi, on n'a rien à voir avec les Dursley. Ce n'est pas comme si tu laissais des inconnus élever ton enfant. Tu ne vas même pas l'abandonner du tout. Regarde Teddy. Il vit avec Andromeda mais tu es quasiement un père pour lui depuis sa naissance.

Harry cilla. Il se rappela la manière dont Teddy lui avait attrapé la main quand le visage de Lavande lui avait fait peur. Il se rappela les soirs passés au chevet de Teddy à lui lire des histoires quand il était malade, le jour où il l'avait vu faire ses premiers pas, quand il l'avait emmené voir son premier match de Quidditch.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu aurais une place dans la vie de ce bébé. On ferait tout notre possible pour que ce soit le cas. Toi-même, tu ferais tout ton possible.

C'était possible… ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait imaginée ou fantasmée, mais ça pouvait marcher.

- Bien sûr que je ferais tout mon possible.

- Il y a toutes sortes de familles. L'enfant sera entouré d'amour. Et…– Neville s'interrompit un instant et détourna la tête – j'aime vraiment Ginny. Ça fait longtemps que je l'aime. Depuis notre dernière année à l'école, pour être honnête. Et je suis convaincu qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Harry songea à l'amour. Il s'imagina se réveiller tous les matins pour trouver Ginny à ses côtés. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, l'idée lui plaisait.

Puis il pensa à Draco et le mirage s'évanouit.

- Il m'appellera « papa ».

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et je veux le voir souvent. C'est moi qui lui apprendrai à voler. Et je l'accompagnerai au Chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter sa première baguette.

- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Harry s'affala dans le canapé, au bord de l'évanouissement tant il était soulagé. Il tourna la tête vers Neville, Neville qui restait avec Ginny même si elle était enceinte d'un autre.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux.

Harry ferma les yeux parce qu'il commençait à sentir monter des larmes, et il laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier.

- Tu es un type bien, Neville. Je te pardonne.

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement.

- Merci, Harry. Je m'en voulais tellement. On ne pensait pas que ça allait se reproduire au début, mais c'est arrivé une deuxième fois et puis ça nous a complètement dépassé. Ginny ne voulait pas encore te le dire, et…

- Merlin, ferme-la.

Neville la ferma.

- Tu peux me laisser maintenant ? Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse.

- Oui, oui, d'accord. Donc… on se voit au pub vendredi ?

- On verra », répondit Harry en souriant sans rouvrir les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Neville ouvrir et refermer la porte d'entrée. Harry bondit sur ses pieds, soudain de nouveau plein d'énergie, et s'empara de sa cape.

…

Quelque part entre Ottery St. Catchpole et le Wiltshire, il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Harry ne mettait jamais les pieds dans L'Antre de la Vipère parce que Draco avait tendance à fréquenter ce pub en particulier, et les quelques fois où Harry s'y était risqué, ça s'était terminé en œil au beurre noir et bleus à la mâchoire pour l'un d'entre eux voire les deux.

Cette fois-ci, cela dit, il se dit : « Et puis merde. »

Il repéra la tête blonde de Draco et fonça, tête basse, vers le bar. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que le soir de Noël et Draco, grand et impeccablement mis, se détachait de la foule comme un furet dans un troupeau de hérissons.

« Eh !

Draco sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, renversant son verre.

Se ressaisissant après un instant de trouble, Draco afficha un rictus méprisant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Tu viens croquer un morceau de chair sur la carcasse ? Ou tu veux juste continuer à discuter de ce que tu ressens ?

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Oh que si. Fini, fini, fini.

Le reste du pub s'était tu pour observer leur joute verbale. Le barman les regardait en plissant les yeux ; il termina de sécher le verre qu'il avait dans les mains et le reposa.

- Viens me le dire en face.

Harry croisa les bras, le cœur battant la chamade. Draco descendit de son tabouret et approcha de Harry à grandes enjambées.

- Ecoutez, intervint le barman. Je ne veux pas de grabuge.

- Tu as le cran, dit Draco, de venir ici, dans mon bar préféré, où tu sais que je viens noyer mon chagrin après avoir été forcé d'interagir avec des petits ex-Gryffondors binoclards, désolés et indécis, et tu viens me _dire_ que _tu n'as pas_ _fini _?!

- Mais c'est vrai, répondit Harry, platement.

Draco lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine face.

Le barman dévoila une force étonnante vu sa stature et une rapidité remarquable en matière de Sorts d'Ejection.

Harry vola par la porte le premier. Il fit un atterrissage disgracieux dans la rue, le cul dans une flaque boueuse. La pluie battante le trempa aussitôt jusqu'à l'os.

Draco suivit quelques secondes plus tard et atterrit sur son dos pour glisser sur le trottoir.

- Notre présence n'est apparemment pas souhaitée là-dedans, dit Draco, levant les yeux vers le ciel tandis que la pluie s'abattait sur lui, lui aplatissant les cheveux et détrempant ses vêtements.

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, dit Harry. Rien à branler de leurs souhaits.

Il retira ses lunettes brisées et les fourra dans sa poche.

- Tu ne m'as pas touché le nez, soit dit en passant. Tu m'as détruit les lunettes, mais tu ne m'as pas touché le nez.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Harry se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes, grimaçant en sentant ses vêtements alourdis de pluie glisser contre sa peau, et se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans la direction de la silhouette floue de Draco. Une fois arrivé, il se pencha et lui tendit le bras. Draco lui prit la main, la serra fort et laissa Harry l'aider à se relever.

Ils se dévisagèrent. D'aussi près, Harry distinguait les traits du visage de Draco, même sans ses lunettes. Même s'il avait les cheveux collés au visage, de la terre et un papier de bonbon accrochés à la joue, les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés – malgré tout cela, Draco était beau.

- Tu peux te remettre à m'appeler Harry ?

- Je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir frappé.

- C'était mérité.

- Un peu, que c'était mérité.

Harry serra les poings, puis les détendit.

- Ginny reste avec Neville. C'est ce que je voulais. Parce que je veux être avec toi.

Un violent frisson parcourut les épaules et les bras de Draco :

- Merlin, Potter. Tu es complètement taré.

- Ah bon ?

Harry s'approcha et passa les bras autour de Draco.

- Je croyais que j'étais un sorcier aux talents extraordinaires.

- Aussi. »

Draco attira Harry à lui pour l'embrasser, le serrant si fort que c'en était douloureux. La pluie redoubla d'intensité. Il y eut un éclair, et quelque part au loin le tonnerre gronda.

Cela ne suffit pas pour les séparer.

~Fin~


End file.
